Let Me Help You Help Me
by Markie13
Summary: Every year there is a private auction held that sells Subs to Seatles Elite. Only a handful of people are selected, and Christian Grey is one of them. But how will he handle it when he finds out Anastasia Steele has never been a Sub before?
1. Purchasing

Christian arrived early to the auction, wanting to be professional at any event. The place was just as you'd imagine. A dark secluded mansion, that had big red velvet

tapestries hanging from the giant double windows. No lights were on, only candles flickered about the room. The upstairs was roped off, not that any of the guest tonight

would be so rude as to help themselves upstairs, but the owner, who referred to himself with a fake name, 'Joseph', made sure everything was locked up tight. Shadows

danced on the walls about the place, as the guest began to file into the room, waiting patiently for the biding to begin. No slaves were there yet, kept only in a room off the

foyer, where they all stood waiting.

Women in black masks, and short little black dresses, carried trays of Champagne for the guests', handing everyone a glass as they waited.

People seldom exchanged words with one another here, everyone wanting to keep their private lives to themselves, and they all respected each other with that. Before

entering the house, a young brunette collected phones, so as no one could take any embarrassing pictures of anyone. And there were rules you had to follow or you wouldn't

be invited to come back. Ever. And that wasn't something the men here, and one woman, Christian noticed, wanted to risk.

Joseph threw these events only twice a year. Collecting woman up until the events, so it was a treat when he'd receive the black envelope with the calligraphy writing on the

front, the wax stamp on the back with a simple 'X', meant it was from Joseph.

Most of the men kept far distant from everyone in the room, until Joseph would call the meeting to order. Joseph wore a black mask as well, that matched the woman who

were hired for the event, helping to keep their privacy. His all black suit only made his blond hair appear more bright, especially in the very dark room. He clapped his hands

together, as he stood on the bottom step in the foyer, right in front of the red velvet rope. "Good evening gentleman, and lady," He corrected himself, gesturing to the older

brunette, who wasn't letting the fact that she was the only female guest here make here seem weak. She had the worse case of resting bitch face Christian had ever seen,

and the fact that she was probably older than she let on, but still very beautiful, didn't seem to help the matter.

"I want to start off by thanking you all for coming, and I would like to add, you will not be disappointed. We have many beautiful woman for your taking, and hopefully you all

will find someone to meet your requirements tonight. You all were given a list of rules with your invitations but I still want to make sure you remember. The biding will start

fifteen minutes after the girls are brought out, it will give you all a chance to look them over. You may look but are _not_ allowed to touch them until they are bought by you.

After that, do whatever you please with them." He stopped to smirk.

Even though Joseph had a lot of rules, all of which Christian liked, he still felt like Joseph was a bit of a lunatic. "We're going to bring the girls out now, if you see one you like,

remember to write down their numbers, they'll all have necklaces around their neck, with their own individual number. That will be the number you can bid on later. Alrighty!

Enjoy!" He clapped his hand again and two masked girls opened a big wooden door off of the foyer, leading out a long line of naked women. They all had their hair down,

styled but no makeup on. Their nails were all done, and toenails, and only a simple gold chain around their necks with various small numbers hanging from them. Christian

ignored all of the blonds and began walking up and looking over the brunettes. They all had been well fed, and most of them, even without makeup, were gorgeous. All of the

woman had already been trained to do as expected, having their eyes downcast out of respect to their potential future Doms. Christian stopped in front of an olive skinned girl

with long chestnut hair. Her breast were perky and beautiful, her body was very lean and fit, looking to have worked out daily.

Joseph was mingling with the guest, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and stopped at Christian. "Ah, Christian!" He put his arm around him as they both looked

at the girl in front of them, "Isn't she a beaut?" He asked, and Christian nodded.

"Yes, she's lovely. Are her breast real?" He asked, wanting to reach out and examine them, but knowing he couldn't, due to the rules.

Joseph had a flute of champagne in his hand and had just taken a sip, then nodded, "Yes, of course. I make sure all of my slaves have no fake _anything_." Then he left

Christian to think about the purchase, moving on to another guest.

Just then, another gentleman joined Christian in looking over the girl. Christian had just written down her number, 3012, in his notepad that was provided to him, as well as

all of the other guest. His attention was still on the girl when Joseph made his way to the first step again.

"Alright everyone gather around. I've given you all more than enough time to look the girls over and write down any numbers you'd like to bid on. Lets start with our first

girl." He motioned to the petite blonde that was at the front of the line. Her hair was cut into a short bob and she had a nose piercing. Christian was surprised that Joseph had

allowed the girl to keep it in. One of the black dressed girls ushered the blonde to the front and Joseph began the biding. "This girl is tiny but very well trained. Her Dom

before her had her loyalty for five years. Here number is," He stopped talking long enough to take the girls chain in his hand to look over the number. "8104. Lets start the

biding at ten thousand."

A short round man in the back raised his hand.

"Excellent!" Joseph exclaimed enthusiastically. "Do I hear fifteen thousand?"

A short pause and then another man bid. The round man got upset and countered it with twenty, to which the other man did not counter.

"Sold!" Joseph said, and the girl was escorted back to the room they had come from. The black dress girl handed the round man another necklace that had the same number

as the girl he hadjust bought. Later, he'd go and pick her up, so to speak.

Christian sipped on his champagne as the line got smaller, and more girls were being sold. A few times he had wanted to bid on a few, but decided to wait on the girl he had

wanted from thestart. Finally the time came and she was escorted to the front.

"Now this girl is extremely lovely." He grabbed her chain and looked closely at her number. Christian felt like he was using it as an excuse to look at her breast. "Number

3012\. We're going to start the biding at twenty thousand!" Joseph said, and Christian also knew he had started high on her because Christian was

interested. Christian raised his hand, letting him know he was bidding.

"Right there yes I see you! Do I hear twenty-five thousand?"

The woman who had already bid on many of the girls, and had bought two, decided to counter Christians bid.

This frustrated him. It would be hard getting two new subs acclimated to their new lives with their Dom, yet alone three, Christian thought bitterly.

"Twenty-five! Do I hear thirty?"

Christian raised his hand.

"Thirty! Do I hear thirty-five?"

A man stepped in and raised his hand.

Christian wasn't about to let this one go though. He raised his hand, "Fifty thousand!" He called. Everyone looked at him, shocked. But Joseph was eating it up.

"Fifty! Do I hear fifty-five?" He asked, looking through the crowd. "Going once..going twice..sold!"

Christian drank the last of his Champagne and looked at the woman who had dared to bid against him. He gave her a smug nod.

The black dress girl came and handed Christian his necklace with the numbers: 3012, on it. Christian slid it into his pocket and watched as his slave was escorted to the other

room. He watched as the biding continued, patiently waiting for it to be over. Finally when the last girl was sold, Joseph cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming this

evening. I hope you've all enjoyed your night and I look forward to seeing you all again next time." Everyone simply nodded then began to line up to pick up their subs.

Christian was behind the woman who had now purchased four girls. She turned to him, "I'm still upset you got that one girl I had bid on."

Christian smiled, "I had my eye on her all night. And besides, wont you have your hands full with all the other girls you picked?"

She raised her brows, "One can never have too many."

Christian merely shrugged.

"Perhaps one evening you can bring her over to play? I'd of course let you have time with some of my other girls. I have a lot to choose from."

Christian wasn't really ever one to share but was intrigued.

"Here, take my card. Call me." And with that, she ducked into the room and disappeared. Christian decided to keep her card and think about her purposal. He was surprised

when he barely had to wait, and was escorted into the room. All of the woman that were left, sat kneeled on the floor waiting for their new masters. One of the black dressed

woman was standing in the doorway.

"Necklace please?" She asked, holding her hand out. Christian handed her the necklace and she took it over to the slaves, matching it to his.

"Here she is sir. Enjoy." Then she walked back to the door and waited for him to dress his new item and head out.

Christian knelt down in front of his purchase and tilted her head up to look at him with his finger, "What is your name girl?" He asked.

The girls big blue eyes looked up at him. She had a small intake of breath, probably happy that he wasn't an old creepy man. "Anastasia Steele, Sir."

Christian nodded when she had answered him. "Anastasia. Excellent." He dropped his hand and stood. "Stand up." He commanded and when she did he grabbed her by the

arm and pulled her behind him, going over to a wrack of dresses that were hanging on one of the walls. He thumbed through them then pulled out a simple short black one,

with a very low cut V neckline. He handed it to her. "Put this on. No panties." He told her. After she dressed he slipped his hand into hers and continued out the other door of

the room where yet another black dress girl waited. She held an iPad in one hand.

"Sir, will you be paying, cash, card or check?" She asked, as if he were simply buying groceries.

Behind her stood a big black man, who was clearly there in case any of the guest tried to steal a slave.

"Card." Christian told her as he reached into his suit jacket and retrieve his wallet, pulling out his silver plastic card.

The girl took it and ran it through the slot that was attached to the end of her iPad. She flipped it around so the screen was now facing Christian. "Please sign here sir."

Christian used his finger on the touch screen to sign his name, then she handed him his card back.

"Feel free to stay for the after party sir. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She said politely.

Christian thanked her and pulled Anastasia behind him back out to the foyer. Joseph had been talking to the round man, who proudly had the blonde girl on his arm. The poor

girl looked very unhappy but the round man didn't seem to notice. Joseph caught sight of Christian and excused himself from the round man. "Ah, Christian! Congratulations!"

He said eyeing Anastasia. Christian smiled as he looked over his new purchase, "Thank you, Joseph."

"Will you be staying for the after party?" He asked.

Christian never stayed. Only the ones who were unprofessional about the whole thing would stay. He shook his head, "No, its late and I have things I need to go over with

Anastasia before bed."

Joseph winked at him and chuckled, "Yes, I bet you do! Alright then, I'll see you for our next event. Enjoy your girl."

Christian nodded and continued through the foyer, out to the front driveway. He walked to his car, he had driven himself not having his driver, Taylor, tonight.

He retrieved his keys from his suit pocket and ushered Anastasia to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, "Sit." He said, and when she climbed inside he buckled her

in. He got into the driver side and began to back out. "You will have rules, that we will go over tonight. I expect you to follow them and in return you will be rewarded. Do you

understand, Anastasia?"

She nodded, her hands in her lap as she knotted her fingers. She seemed a bit nervous.

Putting the car into drive Christian sped out of the high class neighborhood they were in. Every year the location of the auction was always at a different rented house. This

year had been Christians favorite by far. "So tell me Anastasia, how long have you been a Sub?" The radio was off, only causing Christians voice to echo further and seem

more loud in the quiet car. He peaked over at the girl who was behaving just how Christian would expect a Sub from Joseph to behave. Well trained clearly.

"I've only been doing it for about a year now sir." She told him, her voice very low and timid.

This was news to him.

"So you've never had a Dom then? You must've only been to the training Jospeh had."

"Yes, Sir." Was all she said.

 _Fuck_.

He prayed that she would be able to handle what he would dish out to her. Hopefully he didn't just waste his money on this gorgeous creature.


	2. Truths Revealed

Christian ran a hand through his hair. _Okay, don't freak out on her._

"So, you've never officially have been a sub?" He asked her, hands gripping the steering wheel tight.

She still wouldn't look at him, "No, sir." She replied.

 _Fuck._

"Well you still must have some sort of experience. What type of things do you like?" He had to think of a way around this.

She shook her head, "Joseph always only had me watch the other girls perform. Said it'd be better for me to learn that way."

Christian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

There was a long pause, he was thinking of what a terrible investment he had gotten into, and she was too scared to speak at all. She knew he wasn't happy by this news.

"Also…." She hesitated, knowing he was already upset. "I've never slept with anyone…."

 _Oh this was just getting better and better,_ Christian thought bitterly. "Ever?" He asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Ever." She seemed to be getting offended by Christians tone. She had to understand though, it wasn't like he didn't just spend 50 grand on this girl, and for what? Her to have exactly no experience, not just in being a Submissive, but now just fucking _sex_. Taking a deep breath he tried to remain calm.

"How old are you?" He asked, that tone of incredulous still there.

"Twenty-three."

"And you've managed to stay a virgin all this time?"

"Yes."

He was starting to get frustrated by how much she wasn't talking. He liked submissiveness but there was a time and a place, and this was not it. "Why?"

"Why am I a virgin?" Her brows raised and she finally looked at him.

Christian nodded.

"I guess I just haven't been with anyone who I want to loose it to yet…"

He furrowed his brow, "But you'll sell yourself and let a complete stranger take it?"

She looked out the window, "I have my reasons."

Pulling into the garage he drove to his assign parking spot. He parked the car and turned the engine off, stepping out of the vehicle. He made his way over to Anastasia's side, opening the door for her. Taking her by the hand, he walked her to the elevator.

Christian was fucking pissed, but he didn't just blow fifty grand on this girl, and not plan to get his moneys worth out of her. Plus, she was gorgeous and he couldn't wait to be buried inside of her, virgin or not. He decided to make her feel at ease with the situation.

"I hope you'll like it here Anastasia. I think we'll work out nicely together." It was a lie but he wanted her comfortable. The doors pinged and then opened up. He stepped inside, pulling her behind him. Pressing the Penthouse button, the doors closed and they began to rise up. Things were awkward more now than before, after Christian had found out everything about Anastasia. He knew Joseph purposefully hadn't told him about her lack of experience _plus_ the fact that she was still a virgin. His jaw clenched at the thought. No experience. Joseph had completely fucked him over.

The lift came to a stop and the doors once again opened for them. "Welcome to your new home, Anastasia." He forced a fake smile.

It was late so Mrs. Jones, his cook, had already went home for the evening. The place was dark, except for a small light that was on an end table in the foyer. He stepped off the elevator and walked toward the stairs. "I expect you're tired but we will talk a few things over before bed. I'll show you to your room and in the morning you can see the rest of the place."

She had been curious about her surroundings, eyeing the foyer, and trying to peek her head further to get a better look at the kitchen. His eyes were on her ass as she arched her body toward the kitchen area. Christian wanted to take her in that tiny little dress right then, but she hadn't signed the NDA yet, so his hands stayed to himself. Motioning for her to follow him, he headed up the stairs.

He took a turn to the left and stopped at the entrance to his door. "This is my room." They both looked into his very large room, a grey bedspread draped over his kingsized bed. The colors of the room being a collection of not only grey, but also navy blue and black.

Anastasia didn't think those colors could ever look good together, but somehow Christian had managed to do it. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip, looking at the massive bed. She hadn't seen a bed that size, ever.

He continued down the hall, stopping at the room next to his. "This will be your room." He opened the door. Soft purples and greys filled the room. She wondered if grey was his favorite color since his last name was, 'Grey'. A small lamp sat on a tall dark wooden dresser in the far end of the room.

Christian walked inside. "You're own bathroom is through there," He pointed to the connecting room which had a bath and a separate walk in shower. "The walk in closet is just off of the bathroom, and you'll find it fully stocked in clothes for every occasion. As well as shoes. You're undergarments will be in your dresser, as well as your nightgowns. "

Anastasia nodded, as she looked around the room. It was beautiful. She itched to go into her walk in closet and look through her clothes but she knew Christian would think she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"You will eat breakfast with me every morning before I head to work. I leave for the office every morning at 7:30 so breakfast is at 6:45. Mrs. Jones, our cook, will make you whatever you'd like, as long as its not too fatting. Weekends I tend to sleep in, so breakfast for those two days vary. I can wake you if I need to on those days and you wont be punished."

She wondered in the back of her mind just what type of punishment missing breakfast with him would result in.

He continued, "I'm also going to set up sessions with my private trainer for you. You will work out four times a week, I will allow you to choose which days you'd like to have off. This is not a choice, working out will be a requirement whether you'd like to or not.

Since it's late I'll go over the rules for playtime tomorrow since its Saturday. I've reserved the entire weekend for us to spend time together and get to know one another.

Do you have any questions?"

Ana's head was spinning. He had said so much. "It's a lot to take in." She told him, her voice still low.

Christian figured she was still shy from barely knowing him. As adorable as it was, he needed her to warm up to him. He couldn't have her scared of him.

A question did surface for her, "Will I be able to go out and see my friends some days?" She looked like a little girl with her big eyes looking up at him in question.

"I'll allow you to go out with your friends if you are being good. That will be a reward, so if you are disobedient then, no. And also I will have to know where you're going and with whom, and how long you'll be out for. You will not be allowed to drink while out without me. And no one on one time with men, even if they're friends. Is that clear?" He asked, his tone stern.

Furrowing her brow she looked away, but not out of respect like she had been. _This was going to be tougher than she had thought._ "So I can only hangout with my girlfriends?" She didn't mean for it to come out so rudely but it did.

Christian raised a brow at her tone, "You're having an attitude already?" He asked, walking up to where she stood. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, "I had planned on allowing you to sleep tonight but I can change my mind and fuck you all night long if I need to. And that wont even be your punishment." He told her darkly.

Ana blinked up at him, surprised by how quickly his mood changed. "I-I'm sorry sir." She said, not being able to break eye contact. She felt like a deer in headlights.

Christian leaned back from her, nodding, "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he turned and headed out the door, shutting the door as he went.

Ana stood there staring after him.

 _Fuck._

She hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake by agreeing to do this.


	3. Papers Signed

The next morning Christian slept until 9:30. He showered dressing in jeans and a blue button up shirt. He decided not to shave this morning, so his face had scruff to it.

He walked downstairs, noticing Anastasias door still shut, and figuring she must be asleep still. When he got downstairs, Mrs. Jones was moving about the kitchen, cooking

him some breakfast. She knew his eating habits well, and cooked him some eggs, toast, and bacon, with orange juice to drink.

"Good morning, Sir." She said, smiling as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Christian nodded at her and returned the smile, "Good morning Mrs. Jones." Taking his seat at the table he looked over at her. "We'll be having another for breakfast. I have

acquired another sub to stay with me for a bit." He unfolded his napkin and set it in his lap.

Mrs. Jones was piling his scrambled eggs onto a plate and nodded at him. "Yes, Sir. What should I cook for her breakfast?"

Christian frowned upset that he didn't yet know Anastasia well enough to be able to tell her, her order. "You'll have to wait until she wakes up I'm afraid. I only just met her

last night."

Mrs. Jones was silent as she walked over, setting his plate and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Thank you." He said, not bothering to wait on Anastasia to eat. He had

told her she could sleep in on weekends so he allowed her to.

Ana had slept longer than she had meant to. Last night after Christian left her room she went into her closet and looked through her clothes. He was right. There _was_ clothes

in there for every occasion. She had even tried a few things on, standing in front of her mirror posing. If Kate could only see her now. She'd be so proud of her, she thought to

herself. When she finally had finished her one girl runway, she changed into a red silk nightgown (and that was the least sexiest one to choose from) and got into bed.

Surprisingly she tossed and turned all night. She had been uncomfortable with the way the night ended before. So when she woke up at almost 10 the next day, she leapt out

of bed and ran to take a shower. She hurried in the bathroom, putting her hair up in the shower so it wouldn't be wet from washing it, she ran a brush through it and threw on

a pair of jeans and blue V neck shirt that made her eyes look even bluer. Hurrying downstairs she could hear Christians voice talking with someone who she assumed to be

Christians cook, who he had mentioned to her last night. She shyly walked into the kitchen, awkwardly standing in the doorway, not sure what to do. She didn't know if he'd

still be mad at her or not.

Christian dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin as he looked up as Anastasia. Looking at her outfit and grinned. They were matching.

He stood pulling out the chair that sat opposite of him, "Sleep well?" He asked, still being a bit short with her from her attitude the previous night.

Ana slid into the seat quickly, wanting him to be pleased with her, and nodded at his question even though it was a lie.

Walking back to his own chair, Christian sat down again, picking his fork back up and eating some of his eggs. "I was unsure what you'd like for breakfast so I haven't told

Mrs. Jones what to make you." He gestured to the older woman in the kitchen. "Mrs. Jones, this is Anastasia Steele. She'll be staying with us until she wears out her

welcome." He smirked, eyeing her.

Ana's eyes went wide at his words and a blush crept up her face, to Christians own amusement. He reached for his orange juice and took a sip, while Mrs. Jones walked over

to the brunette and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Steele. What can I fix you for breakfast?" She asked, politely waiting.

"Mrs. Jones is an excellent cook. Whatever you'd like, she can probably make." Christian bragged.

Ana looked up at the sweet lady, "It's Ana please," She corrected her name. She hoped Christian would take notice as well, because she didn't like being called Anastasia. It

made her think of when she was younger and in trouble by her parents. "I'll just have coffee and toast please."

Christian furrowed his brow at her order and interrupted, "Mrs. Jones, Ms. Steele will also have scrambled eggs please." He looked back at _Ana,_ she clearly preferred, "You will

eat proper meals while you are staying with me. I will check with Mrs. Jones while I'm away to make sure you are eating full lunches, and if not, then I will start picking meals

for you. Unfinished food will result in punishment, are we clear?" He watched as she gave him a head nod. "Good."

Ana felt completely out of place in the big kitchen, and being told what she could and couldn't do was so foreign to her. It made her feel even more out of place. Mrs. Jones

had hurried off to fix her, her meal as soon as Christian had finished telling her the new order.

Christian was finishing off his orange juice, eyes still on Ana, when Mrs. Jones set a cup of coffee and her plate of toast and eggs in front of Ana. Mrs. Jones turned, grabbing

a thing of cream and a small bowl of sugar from the breakfast bar, then placed them in front of Ana as well. Not sure how she took her coffee yet. She then went back to the

kitchen and began cleaning up.

Christian pushed his empty plate aside as he watched Anastasia-no _Ana_ he quickly corrected himself.

Ana reached out and took her spoon, piling in not one, but two spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee. She ignored the cream and began stirring the warm beverage. She could

feel Christians eyes on her and it was making her feel uneasy. She peeked up at him and sure enough his eyes were boring into her face. Feeling herself turn red, she quickly

looked at the plate in front of her, taking a piece of toast. Ana decided she should probably apologize for last night, not wanting to start the day with that hanging over

them. "I'm sorry about last night," Looking up at him again, she saw his eyes go half lidded as he seemed to be studying her. Biting her lip she didn't know what to say next.

"Um…I think I was just tired and all the stress from the day was wearing me thin, ya know?"

Christian rested his elbow on the wooden armrest of his chair. He was enjoying watching Ana squirm under his gaze. It was quite amusing. "Apology accepted." He said,

simply dismissing it. He wanted her to be more comfortable around him, and since she was trying to make things better, he would as well. He didn't want their first full day

together to be her too scared to look at him, like she appeared to be now. "I thought after breakfast I could give you a tour of the rest of the house. We can do whatever

you'd like after, but I thought tonight I'd take you out to dinner. Would you like that?" He asked, leaning forward a bit.

Ana was still nibbling on her toast. She would very much like that, in fact. Being seen out with Seattle's most eligible bachelor sounded pretty good to her. Not that she was a

gold digger, even though the circumstances made it appear that way. She frowned at herself as she thought this.

Christian saw her frowning and arched a brow, impatiently waiting for her to respond still.

"Um, yes, I'd enjoy that." She gave him a bashful smile.

Christian couldn't help but mirror the smile. She looked so fucking beautiful, it was all he could do not to dismiss Mrs. Jones and walk up to Ana and fuck her right there on

the table. "Excellent." He said relaxing back into his chair again.

After breakfast Christian began to give a more thorough tour of the penthouse to Ana. He walked with her showing her more closely the dinning room, the pantry was in the

kitchen, just in case there wasn't anything in the refrigerator that suited her. After that, he showed her the living room, where the remote was and how to use the sound

system.

"You're allowed to watch whatever you'd like, as long as its not porn."

Anas cheeks began to redden from that, but Christian just continued.

"On you're free time you can do as you please. Theres also a Tv in your room but I will be monitoring what you watch at night. I'll also be getting you you're own laptop and

the same rules will apply to this. You will be monitored closely on it. If I see you talking to strangers or any men on there, then I will take it away from you."

She nodded again. She was starting to feel more like his teenage daughter than possible lover. _Or was lover too intimate of a word?_ She wondered to herself.

He motioned for her to follow him down the hall. To the left of them was a large oak door that was closed and locked. Christian reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a

key ring. It had various gold and silver keys on it. Only one was black, he took it and unlocked the door. "Over time you may get your own key. For now though, only me and

two other people have access to this room. You will come in here when I tell you and kneel by the door for me until further instructions are given to you." He opened the door

and stood to the side, giving her access inside.

Ana slowly walked in, swallowing hard. She had seen a room like this, through her training of course. But she had never been used in one, and being here, alone right now

with Christian Grey, just made all of this seem a whole lot realer for her.

Christian followed suit as she looked around.

The wooded paneling that lined the room caused it to have a rich oak smell. There was a massive king sized bed in the center of the room with red satin sheets on it. A sofa

at the far end of the room, handcuffs hanging from various walls and ceilings. Whips, crops, canes. and other items hung on a nearby shelf.

Christian shut the door behind him. "We will decide on a mutual safe word. I'll start out slow with you. I know we're still getting to know each other and this must all be very

new to you."

Ana didn't know what to say. She was starting to get scared. She moved over to the massive bed, trying to get space from Christian but he only followed her over there.

"Its….very nice." She said, not sure what she should saying but knew Christian was wanting her input on the room.

"I'm glad you like it. We'll be spending a lot of time in here."

Ana took a deep breath. _Was it too late for her to run?_ She mentally shook her head. No, no she _had_ to stay. There was a reason for all of this.

Christian didn't seem to notice her private freak out session though. "I do need you to sign some paperwork before we go any further though. It'll be your consent on

everything and you agreeing that you wont go to the authorities or press with my private lifestyle. I have it drawn up in my study upstairs. Come." He held out his hand to her

and when she hesitantly took it he lead the way upstairs.

Christian hadn't shown this room to Ana yet. But as soon as they walked in she was in love. "Oh!" She gasped excitedly.

The study was dark, with forest green colors. Books covered the shelves all the way to the ceiling. A ladder stood on one of the shelves leading up to the top.

Christian couldn't help but smile at Anas reaction. He walked over to his desk and opened up a draw, pulling out a short stack of papers.

"You can read them if you'd like. But until you sign them I wont touch you." He held the papers out to her, along with a pen that he took from a jar on his desk.

Ana grabbed the papers from him and looked down at the empty spot for her signature. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up at the pen still

dangling from Christians fingers. Taking it, she set the papers on top of his desk and bent down to write her name. With shaky hands she wrote her name on the line. She

stood back up and handed him the stack. He had a devilish grin on his face as he took them back from her. _Why did she feel like she just signed her soul away?_

"Thank you Ms. Steele," He said as he tapped the stack on his desk, making it even on all sides. "You can never be too careful. Especially since I don know you just yet."

Winking at her, he returned the papers to the draw in his desk. Walking back around to her, he slid his hands into his pant pockets. "You like it in here?" He asked, already

knowing the answer. Her eyes had already left him to drift to the books behind where he stood.

Her face lit up when he asked that and she nodded, seeming to suddenly not feel scared of him for the moment. Christian gestured to the shelves, "You may take a few books

back to your room if you'd like." He just said the magic words. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she hurried over to the shelves and began looking through

them. Ana was happy to see that a lot of the old books were first editions.

Christian followed her over and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "So I take it you enjoy reading?" He raised a brow in question.

Ana stopped reading the synopsis on the back cover of the book in her hands and looked up at him. "I love reading. I don't have too many good memories from growing up,

but one of them is reading with my dad every night." She stopped and frowned, "Well every night that I stayed at his place." She looked up at him, seeming to be

embarrassed for sharing that bit of information.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Shaking her head at herself she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Christian shook his own head at her though, "No, I'm glad you're finally feeling comfortable enough to tell me things."

She gave him a small smile at that, then went back to reading the book cover.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! I love you all so much for that! I did not expect to have so much positive feedback from this! I will be trying to update much more often, but as for now, the somewhat 'set schedule' for new chapters will be every Sunday. But! I will be trying to post some before then (Obviously since today isn't Sunday) Anyways, enjoy my loves!**


	4. Pleading

**A/N: Please keep in mind this is my FIRST fan fiction ever. I am NOT an editor, I am a writer.**

 **To all of you who have only said nice things about this story, this note isn't for you! I love you all very much, and greatly appreciate your kind feedback xoxo**

Ana took with her not one but _six_ books from Christians study. She had tried to limit it to only three but when she held more than that, Christian insisted she take them all. To

which she gladly obeyed.

While they were standing there talking, a big man with a stern face walked into the study.

Christians mood had been the most relaxed Ana had seen since the short time she had known him, but as soon as this man walked in Christian straightened up and was

immediately on edge.

"Yes, Taylor what is it?" He snapped, seeming to be annoyed to having been interrupted.

"Sir, we were able to track him down. I've forwarded the call to your line in here. He's on line three."

At that Christians mood shifted yet again. He looked at Ana. "Why don't you take your books back to your room and I'll be with you soon." She nodded and walked out. As

soon as Ana was through the doorway, Taylor shut the door on her. Her curiosity was piqued though, so she decided to stay and try to listen in on them. Leaning her ear

against the door she began to hear their voices.

Christian had told Taylor to track 'Joseph' down for him. He was going to get his money back. There was no way he was keeping a Sub with no experience. It wouldn't be that

hard to find him, all that he had to do was find out who rented the house they had last used for the slave auction. After that, money would get anyone to tell him what he

needed. Christian had just respected

'Josephs' privacy enough to not dig into to his life. Until he fucked him over.

When he had said goodnight to Ana last night, he went to his room and called Taylor, demanding he get 'Joseph' on the phone as soon as he could.

"Did you have too much trouble tracking him down?" Christian asked Taylor.

He shook his head, "Not at all, Sir. We traced it back to a Mr. James Ford. He owns a security company as a front. Obviously his slave auctions is his real business."

Christian nodded, pleased with what Taylor found. "Good work." He said simply, then walked to his desk and pressed the 'Line 3' button, taking the call on speaker. "James, so

glad you're able to chat." He said, in a mocking voice.

James waited a beat before speaking, sounding clearly annoyed. "Well I didn't have much choice really. Your employee said if I didn't stay on the line you'd make sure people

knew my real line of business." He spat the last word.

A grin spread across Christians face, he knew James was upset, and that pleased him.

"I don't like people lying to me who I do business with, James."

"I never lied."

Christian scoffed. "The girl has no experience at all. And she's a fucking _virgin_."

From the other side of the door Ana could hear the call perfectly. The way Christian said the word 'virgin' made it sound like a cuss word.

"You never asked if she was a virgin, Grey." James said matter of factly.

"I expect that when I spend fifty thousand dollars on one of your fucking girls, that she at least not be a virgin! Plus she has exactly no experience with being a sub!"

Christians temper was fuming.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment then, "You got your moneys worth, Grey. She's a beautiful girl. The prettiest one I had in all the bunch. You

should be thanking me that no other man has ever touched her."

Christian ran a hand through his hair, glad that James wasn't there in the room. If he had been, Christian for sure would have punched him, leading to a lawsuit no doubt.

"She has no fucking experience James! She's useless to me! I want my money back for her, and you can have her back!"

James was calm as he responded, "Now I cant do that. All sales are final. You know this."

"That only applies if you don't sell me bad product!"

"I never sold you bad product. The girl is healthy, no diseases, and she does have experience. I made sure she was in the room with the other girls who had one on one time

with the trainer. She's learned quite a bit, you just need to pop that cherry. Which I assume hasn't happened yet?"

Christian was now livid. His hands were on his hips as he glared at the phone, nostrils flaring. "Fuck you James." Then he hit 'End Call', hanging up on him.

"Sir, how would you like to proceed? I can return Miss Stele to Mr. Ford. I know where his business is, as well as his home address."

Just before Christian could respond to Taylor, Ana burst into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"No, please don't send me back! I'll do whatever you want, I promise I'll learn fast!"

Christian was surprised and taken aback for a short moment, before quickly regaining his demeanor. "Taylor you're dismissed." He said, walking to Ana. Taylor nodded then

headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation? When I clearly told you to wait in your room?" Christian was pissed and not in the mood for her disobedience at the moment.

Ana took a step back, still clutching the books in her hands. "Sir, please give me a chance! I know I don't have as much of experience as you'd like but you can teach me! I'll

take whatever you do to me-"

"You can't handle it! Ana you're a virgin. You can't simply be thrown into this world. It would all be too much for you."

Ana was still crying, she couldn't let him send her back. "Please, just give me a chance." Her voice was so low that Christian had to strain to hear.

He looked at her, shaking his head at the situation."Fuck," He said, annoyed with himself for feeling sorry for her. She clearly didn't want to go back to James but why? Was

he hurting her? Was her trainer hurting her? The thought made Christians fist ball up at his sides and his jaw clench. He didn't know why, but it bothered him to think of

someone hurting her. "Fine, you can stay here.

On trial run only. Understood?" He asked in an irritable voice.

She nodded enthusiastically, her hair wafting in front of her still water filled eyes.

Christian reached out and wiped away one of her stray tears. He was surprised when she leaned into his touch. Suddenly snapping out of it, he dropped his hand.

"Well you better go get ready for dinner then. We'll be dining in an upscale restaurant, I'll be wearing a suit, so dress accordingly."

"Yes, Sir." She said, then turned on her heels hurrying out of the room before Christian could change his mind yet again.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter but I will be posting the next one very soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Dinner Date

**A/N: Yes, I changed Anas eyes from brown to blue. I decided last minute to make this change, sorry to those of you who read the original first.**

Ana spent a good hour figuring out what dress to wear. The most fancy she had ever had to get for a dinner was a sundress. But Christian Grey was now taking her out and

she was walking a very thin line at the moment and didn't want to fuck this up. After hearing the phone call with James she was scared shitless. She knew Christian felt bad

for her, and now she needed to make him want her to stay.

Finally deciding on a green, floor length, silk dress, with thin shoulder straps, she sashayed into it. The dress clung to her in all the right places, and the low backline made it

sexy as hell. She pulled her hair back off her shoulders, to help show even more skin and made sure her makeup was done perfectly. She had to admit, she looked fuckable.

And thats how she needed to look tonight.

Leaving her room she walked past Christians, and noticed the door opened but the lights off, indicating he was already waiting downstairs for her. She lifted up the hem of her

dress as she walked in her heels, careful not to trip down the steps. Halfway down she heard Christian gasp. She stopped mid-step and looked down at him. Still not shaven,

his face had a good five o'clock shadow, he wore a dark blue suit with a white button up and black tie. _He_ was definitely fuckable, she thought to herself. Christian was looking

at her though, as if he was thinking the same about her. _Thank God!_ Ana thought to herself.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Christian held his hand out to her. "You look lovely." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed, biting her lip. "Thank you.

You look nice as well."

Christian simply grinned then took her hand, "Ready?" He asked, and when she nodded he lead he out to the parking garage.

Taylor was waiting by his Bentley, opening the back door he nodded to them, "Sir, Ma'am." Ana smiled then got into the backseat as Christian followed. The drive wasn't very

long, much to Anas relief, and she was pleased when Christian held onto her hand for the duration of the drive. That had to be good.

Pulling up outside an all white brick building, Taylor parked and helped her out with Christian following. Ana looked at the sign on the restaurant, it read : _La Bella's_. She was

pleased to see he had taken her to an Italian restaurant, that was her favorite.

Christian gently placed his hand on the small of her back and navigated her inside.

An aroma of fresh bread and garlic filled their nostrils as they entered the building. Christian walked right up to the hostess stand where a small brunette girl, with a long tight

pony tail stood.

"Hello Sir, how many will be dining tonight?" She asked politely.

Christian smiled, returning the polite tone, "I have a reservation. Christian Grey."

Ana watched as the girls eyes went wide and she began to look frazzled. "Oh, yes Mr. Grey," the girl checked his seating chart then hurried to grab two menus walking around

the stand. "This way please." She said, as she lead them through the restaurant.

The place was filled entirely. Seattle's elite sat at every table, except for the one that they were lead to, which was in a very secluded part of the restaurant. The booth was

well hidden by shrubbery and a wall. "Here you are, Sir." She said, gesturing to the table, completing ignoring Ana all together.

"Thank you." Christian replied, as he sat down in the booth, pulling Ana in beside him.

"Here are your menus and your server will be right over." She had a glossed over look as she handed Christian his menu, to which he ignored. She left and Ana had to force

herself not to roll her eyes. Her annoyance was short lived when she felt Christians hand on her thigh underneath the table, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Just then their waiter walked up, "Good evening, I'm Emmet. I'll be your server for the night." A younger gentlemen stood in front of them with curly, dark brown hair, and

piercing green eyes. He eyed Ana, "What can I get you started to drink?" He was directing his question to her but Christian answered.

"We'll have a bottle of chilled red wine, please."

Emmet nodded, "Very well Sir. I'll bring you both waters as well." Then he hurried off to get them their drinks.

Ana picked up the menu and began to look through it but most of it was stuff she'd never even heard of. She looked over at Christian, "Will you help me?" looking away

suddenly, she began to feel self conscious, "I don't know what to order."

Christian gave her thigh a squeeze, "Of course."

Her eyes found his again. He smiled at her, seeming to understand. "Do you like chicken? I was going to order the parmesan chicken. I've had it here before an its excellent."

Ana nodded. That did sound amazing and she was starving. "Yes, that sounds perfect, Sir."

Emmet returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Setting a glass in front of each of them, he then opened the new bottle of wine and poured a glass for them both.

Another waiter stopped by and dropped off two glasses of water, then hurried away. Ana got the feeling that Christian was getting the red carpet treatment.

Setting the bottle of wine back onto the table, Emmet then folded his hands in front of him. "Do you two still need a minute, or are you ready to order?"

"We'll both have the parmesan chicken. Thank you." Christian said to Emmet, as he handed him both Ana's and his menus. Emmet took them, then quickly wrote down their

orders on his notepad and went to place their orders.

Christian picked up his glass of wine, ignoring his water and took a sip. He looked at Ana who still hadn't touched hers. "Drink up. You have a long night ahead of you." Giving

her a wicked smile.

Ana swallowed nervously but didn't want Christian to know she was worried. She quickly took her glass of wine and took a big gulp. Wanting as much alcohol in her system to

calm her nerves as possible.

Of course it didn't go unnoticed to him though. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her jawline, just below her ear. "Nervous?" He asked, his breath cool on her skin.

"No." But she spoke too fast given herself away.

Christian chuckled darkly as he gave her thigh another squeeze, seeing her bluff. "Yes, you _should_ be nervous of me."

Anas eyes grew wider from his words. The truth was, she was absolutely terrified of this man.

"I'll go easy on you." He whispered, seeming to read her thoughts, but then added "…at first." He smirked, finally leaning away.

Ana took a shaky breath, followed by another gulp of her wine.

"Easy there. I don't want to have to carry you out of here." Christian observed. Ana ignored him though and drained the last of her drink. She reached for the bottle in front of

her but Christian moved it to his side, out of her reach. "No." He said dismissively.

Ana frowned, _didn't he just tell her to drink up?_ Leaning back in her seat, she began to feel a tad of a buzz. It was starting to make her not so worried about what she knew

would be happening later tonight.

"So, Ana," Christian began, changing the subject,"You seem to be a very private person." He draped his arm on the back of the booth behind her, watching her closely.

"Yes." Was all the answer she offered him.

"You don't trust me?" He asked, genuinely wondering.

"I just don't know you very well yet, is all."

"Well, you're about to start knowing me very intimately." His voice sounded a little hurt to her.

"You're a private person too. You should understand better than anyone." She said defensively.

Christian pursed his lips. He didn't have a very good come back to that one. He decided to change the subject yet again. "So what made you decide to be in James' auction?"

Ana suddenly went rigid, dropping her eyes to her hands in her lap. This bothered Christian. She didn't want to open up to him for a reason and it was starting to make him

upset. "Ana, tell me."

He said in a stern voice when she never replied.

Ana continued to look down, "I rather not say, Sir."

Christian leaned forward, folding his hands on the table in front of him. He was losing his patience very quickly with this girl, but he was starting to become more intrigued

with her as well. But why? He barely even knew her and she had pretty much zero abilities to offer him right now. He decided to follow up with a different question. "Did

someone hurt you while you were in training?"

Ana was starting to feel uncomfortable. Christian kept asking her questions she didn't want to answer. She shook her head at him.

"Then why were you so adamant about not going back?"

Ana swallowed hard, "I…." She finally looked up at him and Christian could see tears beginning to build up in her eyes. He moved his hand to hers, that were now turning

nervously in her lap.

He ran his thumb softly over the back of her knuckles, "Its okay. You don't have to talk about it just yet."

Ana was relieved to hear this. She knew if she told Christian the real reason she needed to stay he'd send her back. Their eyes were locked to one another, and for a moment,

Ana thought Christian would kiss her. But it was interrupted when Emmet set two hot plates of parmesan chicken in front of them both. Ana's mouth watered immediately

from the smell.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Emmet asked, completely unaware of what he had just ruined for them.

Christian shook his head, "No," he was short with him, annoyed.

"Alrighty, enjoy!" Emmett said, moving on to his other table.

Ana took her silverware and began to cut into the chicken. She picked a piece up with her fork and took a bite. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She quickly followed

it with another, then another. She hadn't realized how fast she was eating until she noticed Christian staring at her. Blushing, she set her fork down. "Im sorry-"

"Don't apologies. I'm glad you're eating. You need to gain a few pounds," he said, eyes running over her thin frame.

Grinning, she picked her fork back up and continued to eat her meal.

Christian was pleased when Ana completely cleaned her plate, and before him. After dinner, Emmet asked if they'd like dessert. Christian looked at Ana for the answer and

she shook her head, when she blushed Christian knew it was from her eagerness to get home. _Me too, baby_. He thought to himself.

He couldn't have just fucked her in the playroom and taken her virginity that way. He had to make her feel special, and taking her to a nice dinner beforehand was part of

that. But this all lead back around to the question, why did he even give a fuck? Something about this girl was starting to wear at him. He had known her a total of 24 hours

and already she was changing him.

Christian paid for the meal then stood leading Ana back out to their waiting car. On the way however, a woman grabbed Anas arm as they passed by a table. Christian

instantly brushed the intruding hand from her, before noticing who it was.

"I thought that was you. I saw you two when you came in." The woman from the auction sat with a girl, who Christian also recognized as one of the girls she had purchased

last night. It wasn't too big of a coincidence. This was definitely the type of place she'd dine at.

Christian quickly relaxed when he saw who had touched Ana, "Good evening," He said politely. He hadn't really looked over her card when she gave it to him last night, so he

didn't know her name. She seemed to pick up on that though. Holding her hand out to him she introduced herself, "Victoria. Victoria Hansen. And you Sir, are none other

than Christian Grey."

Christian took her hand and shook it lightly. Her eyes hid nothing as she looked him up and down, clearly enjoying what she was seeing. The girl at her table seemed offended

that she was so openly flirting with Christian. Ana also seemed annoyed, and Christian saw her take a step closer to him. This drew Victorias attention from him to her, "Oh,

I'm sorry my dear, how rude of me. What was your name?" She held her hand out to her next.

Ana looked at Christian first, almost as to ask for permission, then cautiously took Victorias hand. "It's Anastasia, Ma'am," giving it a quick shake before dropping it suddenly.

"So beautiful," Victoria said, admiring Ana. The young girl at her table actually rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, well we were just on our way out," Christian said, trying to not linger any longer, and wanting to get Ana home into his bed.

"Christian, have you thought of my offer?" Her eyes on him again. She rested her arm on the back of her chair, her body turned to the side to see the both of them better.

 _Oh Christian was it?_ He thought annoyed. He hadn't known they were already on first name basis, especially since he had literally just found out her name.

He gave a light laugh, "Uh, to be honest Victoria, I haven't. I've been busy trying to get Ana settled in."

Victoria smiled and nodded at him, "Yes, I can imagine you have." Her eyes once again raked over Ana.

Christians patience were wearing thin. "We really must be going. Enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that, he pulled Ana with him quickly, not giving Victoria time to

respond.

The drive back seemed somehow longer. Maybe it was the anticipation or maybe the butterflies in her stomach, that were the cause of making Ana seem as if she were going

mad.

Her legs were actually shaking as they stepped out of the car and walked toward the elevator.

When they reached his penthouse, Christian didn't even take her hand, just simply walked slowly upstairs. Ana thought for sure he'd take her to the playroom and fuck her on

the kingsize bed. She stopped and looked toward the general playroom area, confused.

"Ana, I'm not going to have the first time you have sex be in the playroom. Even I'm not _that_ cruel." he told her, seeming to be able to read her thoughts. She just nodded

and began to walk up the stairs behind him. He slid his hand into hers as they turned to his room. He left the lights off, knowing she probably would rather it be that way. He

had seen her naked already of course, but he understood that it just being the two of them, would make her feel more self conscious.

Ana nervously walked toward his bed. _This was actually about to happen. She was about to loose it to Christian fucking Grey._

He came up behind her and gently placed a kiss on her shoulder, causing chills to run up her spine.

"I'll be gentle," he murmured in her ear.

Anas eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back into him. She was surprised when she could already feel his erection on her ass.

Christian turned Ana around to look at him. He slid his hand up to her face, pulling her towards him and kissing her finally. The kiss began as a gentle soft one. But soon,

Christians tongue was begging entrance into Anas mouth and she gladly allowed him.

Her hands seemed to run on their own accord, sliding up into his hair and pulling it, as their sweet kiss turned into a more passionate one.

Christian walked Ana backwards until the back of her legs touched his mattress. He reached behind her and slowly began unzipping her dress. He slid her straps free from her

shoulders, allowing the green silk material to drop to the floor, pooling at her feet.

She wore no bra under her dress, so she now stood in front of him, in only black sheer panties. Christian took a step back to admire her. Even in the dark room he could

make out her beautiful body. "Fuck, you're sexy," he breathed and then walked back to her. He began undoing his tie, pulling it from his neck. "Get on the bed," he

commanded. She kicked her heels off then quickly got onto his bed.

Ana's heart was pounding. She was nervous and eager all wrapped up in one. She could already feel the wetness between her legs, and Christian had barely even touched

her. He was standing at the end of the bed now, staring down at her as he undid the buttons of his white shirt. Slowly removing it, he dropped it on the floor.

He walked over to his bedside table and took out a condom from the top draw, then returned to his spot at the end of the bed. "I assume you're not on the pill?"

Ana shook her head at him, "Jos-I mean James, had all the girls get on it when we started our training."

 _Well it was about time he did something right for a fucking change,_ he thought bitterly. He tossed the condom he had just got, onto the floor as well. Removing the rest of his

clothes, he crawled on top of Ana.

Anas face hid nothing as she looked his naked body over. Licking her lips, she slowly ran her eyes over his hard cock. She sucked in a breath, realizing this was actually about

to fucking happen. There was no running now.

Christian did as he told her and _was_ gentle.

He brushed some stray hair back from her eyes, then leaned down and kissed her. He moved from her lips to her jawline, followed by her neck.

Anas body seemed to be running on its own accord. She arched up into him, his erection on her thigh.

Sliding his hands down the sides of her body, he began slowly torturing her in the best way she had ever had.

She moved her hands from knotted in his hair, to place them on his shoulders, but his own hands left her hips to flash out and pin her wrist on either side of her face. Ana

sucked in a surprised breath.

"Uh uh," he said in her ear.

She blinked up at him. "I'm sorry…" she bit her bottom lip.

Christian stared at her intently then crashed his mouth onto hers, taking her bottom lip between his own teeth. Ana's head was spinning. She had never been kissed this way.

It was all so new to her, but she was loving every minute of it.

Christian gathered her wrist together above her head with his left hand, and kept them pinned there. His right hand slid down between her legs, sliding into her panties. He

let out a surprised breath when he felt how wet she was for him.

"Oh," Ana gasped as his fingers slowly sank inside her. He was slowly moving them in and out of her in the most delicious way. She bucked her hips against him groaning.

Christian sat up on his knees and pulled her panties down her legs. He reached out and brushed his thumb over her clit, making tiny circles on it.

"Fuck," Ana let out.

Christian smirked and shook his head at her, "What a dirty little mouth you have there, Ms. Steele." He leaned back down, positioning himself at her entrance.

Ana tried to catch her breath and prepare herself for what was about to happen. She had heard so many horror stories about how painful this would be and awkward. So far

she didn't feel terribly awkward.

Christian slowly began to sink inside of her, "Fuck," he groaned feeling how tight she was.

Ana wanted to say a smart ass comment to that but she was in her own world right now. It was painful but not intolerable, just more uncomfortable than anything. Christian

seemed to be having a hard time moving slowly though because half way through he just slammed all the way into her.

"Ug!" Ana cried out, bawling her fist, and biting down on her lip hard. _Now_ it was painful. "Wait, wait. Give me a second, please." She begged through a strain voice.

Christian only nodded, it was taking everything in him not to hold her down and fuck her as hard as he could. Her tight pussy felt amazing and he was pushing his self-

control.

He could tell she was uncomfortable though, as she began to squirm underneath him, trying to adjust her body. Christian decided to try to ease her a bit. He leaned down to

one of her breast and began sucking on it hard. With his free hand, he moved it to her other breast and began massaging it, pulling the nipple between his fingers.

"Oh," Ana pushed her chest forward, trying to get it closer to christians touch. Her reaction was exactly what he had hoped for. He slid his tongue out and flicked it over her

hard nipple, causing her to let out a gasp, clearly enjoying it. He was pleased when on her own, she began to slowly move her hips against him. He tried to remain still, letting

her set the pace until he knew she was comfortable, but it was difficult for him. He wasn't use to not being in control.

Ana wanted to touch Christian. It wasn't enough that he was inside of her, she wanted to grab him and pull him closer to her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she did just

that, pulling him deeper in her.

Christian then began matching her pace and following her rhythm.

"Ah, Christian," Ana whispered.

Christian stopped and looked down at her, "What did you just call me?" His authoritative tone there once more.

Ana looked up at him, her temporarily sex haze gone for the moment. She always called him Christian in her head so it wasn't a surprise that it came out in the moment. "I'm

sorry, Sir," waiting for him to scold her, but instead he merely went back to continuing to fucking her. She was relieved by this, and quickly was pulled back into her sex haze

once more. More than once she almost let his name slip from her lips again, before finally deciding to just bite down on her lip to keep her from letting it happen again.

Her moans filled the room, and she would've been embarrassed if she hadn't been so desperate for her release.

Christian finally grabbed her hips and picked the pace up, not being able to hold back any longer. He couldn't believe he was ever upset by her being a virgin. Her pussy felt

amazing and the fact that he was the only one who had ever made her feel this good only increased his arousal.

Feeling himself close, he leaned down to her ear and murmured, "Cum for me, baby."

Ana groaned as his words sent her over the edge. A body wrecking orgasm coursed through her, making her muscles spasm slightly. Christian was no longer holding her

hands down, but it didn't take her long to figure out she wasn't able to touch him for whatever reason, so her fist grabbed the sheets beside her.

Her orgasm only seemed to trigger Christians as she clenched around him. He came hard inside her, pumping every last drop deep into her.

After, he rolled onto the bed, laying on his back. He was shocked by how amazing the sex was with her, he had been expecting it to be him putting in all the work but Ana had

surprisingly held her own. Of course there were a few learning curves but that was expected.

Looking over at her he saw her panting heavily, her long chestnut hair sticking to her sweaty face. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely relaxed. He wished she

would always be this relaxed around him.

"I liked that…a lot." She looked over at him smilingly, her eyelids heavy.

Christian smirked, "I noticed," he stood and slid his boxer briefs back on. He had planned on telling Ana to go back to her room, but once he turned back around she was

already fast asleep, snoring lightly. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Sighing he slid in beside her, internally rolling his eyes at himself when he reached out and pulled her

closer to him. _Fuck Grey now you're_ _cuddling?_ He thought to himself. He watched her while she slept.

He had enjoyed sex with her way more than he thought he would have and it bothered him. He desperately wanted to wake her up and have another round, but clearly he

had wore her out. So, he shut his eyes, and for the first time ever, fell asleep by someone.


	6. Wake Up Call

"Are you serious Ana?!"

"Shhh. Christian doesn't know I'm calling you," Ana whispered on the phone to Kate. She had just finished telling her just who had bought her at the auction. Even on the

phone Kate was loud.

"You hit the jackpot girl! I don't even think you realize just how lucky you are!"

Ana did realize though. Today he had spoiled her beyond belief, taking her to the Apple store and letting her buy whatever she wanted. He had gotten her a new phone,

computer, and headphones. Ana tried to tell him she didn't need all of it but he insisted.

After the shopping spree she was able to sneak off to her room and call Kate to fill her in on everything. She hadn't talked to her since the day before the auction.

Kate was the one who had talked her into this whole scheme.

When Kate had decided to live this way four years ago, Ana never judge, she just didn't think it was for her. Kate was living with her Master who she had also gotten through

James' auction.

Thats how she found out about the entire thing.

"Ana, you got bought by Christian fucking Grey! You're set girl! This is everything you've wanted!"

Ana frowned at the words, biting her lip. Kate was right, but this was all turning on her so fast. Yes, she had wanted a rich guy to take her in and she had good reason. But it

was all seeming to make her feel odd. Kate quickly brought her back to the here and now.

"And you're not a _virgin_ anymore!" She began to laugh, making Ana roll her eyes.

"I've gotta go," she said, dismissing her. Ana was in no mood to have Kate badger her with sex questions. She didn't even want to tell her that she lost her virginity but Kate

had asked her earlier so.

"But-" Kate tried to stall, but Ana already hit the 'End Call' button.

She stood there staring at her room, suddenly deep in thought. Could she keep this up? Everything was going so well, better than she had thought it ever could. But now she

was starting to second guess herself. She thought back to this morning, how perfect everything was.

 _"_ _Rise and shine," Christians voice was seductive in Ana's ear. Even through the grogginess of waking up, she could still feel her body responding to him. He snaked his arm_

 _around her waist and_ _moved it slowly down her side. Ana's eyes snapped open only to flutter closed right after. She let out a breath and instinctively began rocking herself_

 _into Christians touch. She felt his lips curve up_ _into a smile as he kissed along the side of her neck. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you Anastasia," he murmured, his voice_

 _full of promise._

 _Anas hands slid up above her and tangled into his hair. She loved his long hair and loved pulling it even more. She was happy that he allowed her to._

 _Christians other hand slipped up into her own hair and she was shocked when he gave it a hard pull. "Uh!" She cried, her own hands loosening in his hair._

 _"_ _I can play at that game too," he said, his hand tightening even more in her long locks._

 _She let go of his hair completely and set her hands in front of herself._

 _"_ _Mmm better," he praised, but his own hands didn't budge._

 _She was just about to tell him he was hurting her when he slid a finger inside her. Her request completely forgotten as he quickly moved it in and out of her. Ana could_

 _already feel herself building._ _Fuck, she thought. He had barely touched her._

 _"_ _Lets see how fast I can get you off," his voice was hot in her ear, as he finally let go of her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back. It slightly throbbed from him having_

 _held it so tight ,but Ana_ _only barely registered this in a far point of her brain._

 _Christians erection was pressed into the back of Ana. He had woken up with a hard on, what with having her naked body pressed up against him all night no doubt. He had let_

 _her sleep longer_ _than he wanted. As soon as he woke up he had wanted to roll her over and get as deep as possible inside of her, but he knew she'd be sore this morning and_

 _tired, so he allowed her to sleep just_ _a little longer. She began talking in her sleep though, which amused him, but when she began moaning slightly, thats when he decided_

 _enough was enough and had to wake her._

 _"_ _Please, Sir," she gasped at him._

 _Christian slowed his pace and sat up slightly, to view her face better. "What do you want baby?" He asked, not taking his finger out just yet._

 _"_ _You, inside me. Please," her voice was full of need. And Christian was only more than willing to meet her request._

 _In about ten seconds he had his briefs off and his dick inside her. She remained on her side and him behind her, moving at a slow pace. She surprised him though when she_

 _began pushing back_ _into him, meeting every thrust he did with her own. She was speeding up the rhythm and he was only more than happy to ram her harder and harder_

 _each time._

 _"_ _Ug! Yes!" She moaned, her hands grabbing her pillow tightly. Christian had his left arm wrapped around her upper body tightly and he was squeezing her breast as he thrust_

 _into her._

 _Ana rolled her head back, letting it fall on Christians chest. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, murmuring things into her ear every now and then. "You like that baby?"_

 _He asked, to which_ _she eagerly nodded._

 _His hand slapped her ass hard, and she let out a surprised yelp. "Answer me when I ask you a question," he snarled._

 _"_ _Yes, Sir," she breathed, barely able to speak. She was so close now._

 _"_ _Don't cum until I tell you," he warned._

 _Ana didn't know how to hold it off. Her body was seeming to be running toward a cliff, one that she was eager to jump off of, and the fact that Christian was telling her not to_

 _wasn't holding her_ _back at all._

 _He knew she was close though, her body was beginning to tense up around him. He slid his hand down between her legs and rubbed his thumb over her clit._

 _"_ _Uh!" She groaned and that was it. She tightened around him uncontrollably, her eyes screwing shut as she came hard around his throbbing dick._

 _"_ _Fuck," Christian breathed as he felt her clutched him._

 _Her breathing was erratic and she was vaguely aware of him flipping her onto her stomach and pinning her hands behind her back._

 _"_ _What did I tell you?" His voice was low and threatening in her ear._

 _Ana swallowed nervously. She tried to focus, but she was still coming down from her orgasm and her thinking progress wasn't exactly coherent at the moment._

 _A hard slap on her ass made her focus more and she gasped, "You told me not to cum!" She choked out._

 _"_ _Uh huh. Then why did you?" His voice was like ice in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke close to her._

 _She bit her lip, not sure how to answer._

 _Another slap and she was finally able to find words, "I couldn't stop myself!" She practically screamed. She hoped this would be an answer he'd accept._

 _Christian was silent for a moment and then, "Well we'll just have to teach you how, now wont we?" His voice had a mischievous tone to it, which made Anas stomach knot up._

 _This wouldn't be_ _good._

 _"Now don't cum until I tell you, you can." He warned, then his dick slid inside her once again and he was thrusting in and out of her quickly, much like_ _before._

 _It didn't take long until her still sensitive body began to react to him, building slowly at first and then quickly._

 _"_ _Sir!" She gasped, she didn't know what to do, but she could tell she was about to cum again._

 _Christian used one hand to keep her hands pinned behind her, and with the_ _other, slid it in front of_ _her, down between her legs. Again._

 _Ana was getting frustrated, he was purposefully trying to get her off. She fought everything she had but her body had a mind of its own and bucked into Christians skilled_

 _fingers, making her cum_ _once again. Ana moaned loudly, her heavy breathing filling the room._

 _Christian stopped abruptly as she came, pulling himself from her. Ana was still feeling waves of her orgasm when she felt another hard slap on her ass. Brining her buzz_

 _down._

 _"_ _What did I tell you?" He repeated his earlier question._

 _Ana felt tears spring to her eyes as she tried to answer. "Not to cum, Sir." Her voice was low and timid._

 _"_ _Yes, then why did you?" He asked._

 _Ana was starting to have deja vu. This was the exact conversation they had just had. She was getting more frustrated than ever. She squirmed underneath him. He slapped_

 _her ass again, harder_ _than he had yet._

 _"_ _This isn't fair!" She blurted out._

 _Christian was silent for a moment then in a dark voice asked, "What did you just say." It wasn't really a question, more like an opportunity for her to change what she had_

 _said._

 _But Ana wasn't backing down, "You cant keep telling me not to cum and then purposely make me cum! This is all new to me and I don't know how to make that not happen!"_

 _She snapped._

 _Christian let her wrist go and was still silent._

 _Ana waited a minute then rolled so she was on her back looking up at him. Christians brows were furrowed as he looked down at her. He nodded slowly, "You're right, I_

 _haven't been fair now, have_ _I?"_

 _She bit her bottom lip and shook her head._

 _Christian smirked and leaned down close to her. He surprised her by kissing the tip of her nose. "Lets make you cum a third time," he told her, and then, he did._

"Everything alright?" Ana jumped as Christians voice pulled her out of her memory from this morning. She turned quickly her face reddening. He stood in her doorway

watching her closely.

"Um, yes." She grinned sheepishly letting her eyes fall to the ground in front of her.

Christian titled his head at her, "Did I interrupt you?" He asked taking a step closer to her and pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes.

Ana shook her head at him, "Just thinking about this morning," she confessed as her cheeks turned even redder.

Christian smiled at her, "Have a nice wake up call, did you?" He cocked his head at her, a trace of a smirk creeping his lips.

Ana simply nodded. She was beginning to like this lifestyle. More than she thought she ever would. Kate was right, she had hit the jackpot.


	7. Punishment

Ana could feel Christians eyes boring into her face as she set her juice back on the table. Christian had an obsession with her eating, she was starting to realize, but as she

looked down at the turkey avocado wrap that Gail had prepared for her, she felt her stomach turn. She wasn't use to eating so much in one day, Ana would usually skip

breakfast, maybe have lunch and then just snack for dinner. Christian had other plans though, forcing her to eat every meal of the day. Tentatively she took the wrap in her

hand and took a small bite, looking up at Christian she hoped she was passing this test that he seemed to be giving her.

"I thought after lunch we would try something different," his words, though low caused Ana to jolt a bit in surprise. She was use to them having their meals in comfortable

silence. Anas big eyes found his as he carefully looked at her. "Something _different_?" She asked, wary.

His smile seemed to lead her to believe there was a valid reason for her to feel nervous. "Yes," he said not giving anything else away.

If she had any hope of forcing the turkey wrap down her throat, it was long gone now. "What different?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

Christians eyes darted to her mouth then he shook his head at her, "Finish your meal." He said dismissively as he leaned back in his chair. He had finished his own food awhile

ago, which left him to be able to stare at Ana.

She pushed her plate away, "I'm finished now." She said, crossing her arms.

Christian didn't like that though. He arched his brows at her, "I'm sorry?" He asked.

Ana knew she shouldn't test him, but she hadn't seen any real reason to fear him just yet….

"I said I'm finished. I don't want the rest."

Christian sat forward, resting his hand on the table, "Finish your fucking meal. We do not waste food in this house." His voice had an edge to it and Ana knew she should

obey. But she still refused.

"No." She said finally.

Ana watched as Christians jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at her, "Stand up."

She blinked, frozen.

Without a warning he got up quickly and stalked over to her, "Looks like we'll be doing that something different sooner than we thought." He grabbed her by her arm and

hoisted her to her feet.

The look of shock plastered to Anas face only got worse when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Uh!" She yelped.

"Quiet," he snarled as he slapped her ass hard, which only caused her to cry out again. He carried her quickly to the playroom, only stopping long enough to unlock the door,

then he threw her on the bed roughly.

Ana panicked, rolling over to try to scurry away from him, but Christian latched on to her ankles and calmly said, "Uh uh," pulling her back to him. "You've made your bed,

now its time to sleep in it," Eyeing her wickedly he added, "But I doubt you'll be able to sleep anytime soon."

She didn't even have time to react as he moved her to a sitting position on the bed. "Hands up," he ordered as he stood in front of her. She was scared but did as he

commanded. As soon as her arms were up he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her expensive red lacy bra he had gotten her. When they went to the Apple store

he also took her to Victorias Secret and bought her whatever she wanted plus whatever _he_ wanted.

Pushing gently on her shoulders he silently told her to lay down, once she did he removed her jeans, revealing her matching lacy red panties. As he stood back up he looked

down at her, letting his eyes move down her body slowly. "Mmm Ana, you are a vision." Their eyes locked and the sexual tension grew as the both tried to read the others

thoughts. "Move to the middle of the bed.

Now." He told her as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Ana moved quickly, knowing she had already pissed Christian off and hoped it wasn't too late to make amends.

She enjoyed sex with him, but she also knew the type of sex he was into was very different then what they had been doing, she hoped today wouldn't explore that area yet.

Christian slid his jeans off, leaving him in briefs, he crawled onto the bed, straddling her waist. He pinned her hands up over her head as he looked down at her. Anas heart

was racing in her chest as she stared back. She was scared but told herself it would be okay. Lying to herself didn't help though.

Christian cocked his head at her as he looked down in amusement, "Now what should I do to you?"

Ana bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out if his question was rhetorical or serious. She chanced it and remained silent.

His features quickly became serious, "We'll start a bit slow today, ease you in to this. If it gets to be too much for you, say the word 'yellow'. That will warn me you're almost

to your limit. If you cant take anymore then say the word 'red'. I will stop completely. Do you understand Ana?"

Ana nodded at first then added quickly, "Yes, Sir."

Christian smiled, "Good girl." He leaned over her head and grabbed a handcuff that was attached to the left bed post, taking the end he attached it to her left wrist. Then did

the same to her right wrist. Sitting up he seemed to be trying to decide something. "I think we'll leave these ankles free for now," he said with a smirk.

Anas heart was pumping even fast than before, but she was a little more relieved by the fact that if she said 'red' he'd stop completely. She remembered in her training with

James that she may tell him to stop, but not actually mean it.

Getting off the bed Christian walked over to one of the drawers on the far side of the room. Ana had to arch her head a bit to be able to see him, but she wanted to keep an

eye open to whatever he was getting.

He came back only holding a small black silk blindfold.

He leaned over the bed and gently sat her head up enough to be able to get it around her eyes, him not saying a word as he did it.

Everything went black and now she had to use her hearing to be able to tell what he was doing. He leaned away from the bed and she heard his soft footsteps moving further

away. Another drawer opened and then closed and his footsteps came back to her. The bed shift and Christian was over her body once again. Skilled fingers slowly ran up her

legs then hooked inside her panties, slowly pulling them down her.

Christian looked down at Ana. Her wrist handcuffed to the post, a blindfold over her beautiful blue eyes and now pantieless, waiting for him. He grabbed her by her thighs and

spread her wide for him. He reached down and began to slowly rub the little nub between her legs. Her reaction was immediate as she let out a short breath and began to

slowly buck up into his touch. She was already wet and ready for him, something he absolutely loved about her.

"Do you know why you're being punished Anastasia?" He asked as he lazily moved his fingers from her clit down to her pussy. He then agonizingly slow sank the tip of his

finger inside her. Not letting her have the entire digit.

She was already getting frustrated. Pulling on her restraints, she tried to arch up into him, wanting more from him. But Christian only pulled his finger out of her completely.

She groaned frustrated.

"Ana, answer me now."

"I.." She was already breathing heavy. "I didn't finish my meal Sir."

"Mhmm that's correct. And what else?"

Ana tried to think, but she was starting to feel tense in all the wrong places. She thought the reason they were here was because of the food.

Christian leaned forward and pulled both her breast up over her bra. Leaving each nipple waiting and taut at his ready. He took her left tit into his mouth and sucked hard,

causing her to cry out in pleasure. His tongue swirled around the nipple and his teeth clamped down over the tit. He then pulled away abruptly once more. "Ana, answer me."

She was already sweating and writhing from his teasing. Her face looked upset and she was thrashing it slowly from side to side.

When she couldn't think of another reason to why she was being punished Christian answered for her. "You talked back when you were told to do something. That is

something that will not be tolerated. Do you understand Ana?"

She nodded as a whine escaped her lips.

Christian was slowly sinking two fingers inside her. "Answer me." He commanded as his fingers stopped in their tracks.

"Yes, Sir!" She groaned as she tried to buck her hips.

Christian then began to move his fingers faster in and out of her.

"Yes," she hissed as she began to feel herself building. She was quickly getting there, the tension from everything seeming to have been too much for her. But just as she was

about to fall over the edge, Christian removed his fingers.

"Uh!" She cried frustrated.

Then his voice was right at her ear in a whisper, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you cum after the way you've behaved?"

Sitting back up Christian surprised her by running the tip of his shaft over her pussy.

"You're going to apologize for being such a brat earlier." He said, slowly penetrating her.

She let out a loud groan as her lips formed a perfect 'O' shape.

He began moving in and out of her slowly, and when she didn't say anything, his hand wrapped around her throat, "Say you're sorry Anastasia." His voice held a warning to it.

Ana gasped for air but was surprisingly turned on. "I'm sorry sir!"

His thrust were coming harder and more ragged. "Sorry for what?" He snarled.

"Uh! I'm-I'm sorry for not eating my meal!" He was hitting all the perfect spots. His free hand was playing with her tit, pinching it and squeezing it between his finger and

thumb.

"And?" His voice was louder now, trying to be heard over the slamming over their bodies and heavy panting of their breathing.

"And-uh! And for being a brat!" She was getting so close.

"Yeah, you were being a spoiled brat. I give you all these things and you dare talk back to me?" His voice was at her ear, low and threatening. He began trailing a variety of

kisses and bites from below her ear down her neck to her collar bone. "You better ask permission to cum," he hissed at her, still pounding without mercy.

"Uh! Can I please cum Sir?" She breathed desperately. Ana could tell she was about to any second now.

"Beg," his voice stern.

"Please Sir!"

"Please Sir what?"

"Ug! Ple-please can I cum Sir?"

He shifted, moving bot her legs to the side so that he was hitting her from behind. "Yeah cum you little spoiled brat. Cum for me now."

"Fuck!" She gasped as she tipped over the edge at the perfect time. Her walls clutched around his shaft hard and shivers ran up her spine as she was left a withering jumble

underneath Christian.

He followed her lead, summing deep inside her with a muffled groan.

They both laid there for a second, catching their breath and trying to come down from their body highs.

Soft fingers reached up and pushed Anas blindfold out of her eyes. The dark room somehow seemed bright as her eyes slowly adjusted. Christians face was calm and relaxed,

happy even. A blush crept up her face as they stared at each other.

"I should misbehave more often," she grinned.

Christian smiled, "Mmm I do hope so. That was me going easy on you."

Ana pursed her lips, but didn't have time to respond. Christian moved to her wrist, undoing each. She rubbed her wrist, as she noticed how sensitive they both felt. Christian

took one of her wrist looking it over, "You were pulling on these pretty hard," he mused.

The red in her cheeks deepened.

Christian looked up at her and smirked, kissing the tip of her nose. "You may bruise a bit. Long sleeves for you until I say otherwise." And with that order he stood up from

the bed, grabbing his briefs off the floor and sliding them on.

Anas breast were still peeking out of her bra, she readjusted them then found her panties and slid them on. She was tired all of the sudden and she wasn't ready for them to

get out of the comfy bed just yet. She had wanted to nap on Christians chest while he held her, but he seemed to have some other idea in mind. He was getting fully dressed

again, not even seeming to notice her for the moment. _Hmmm. Is this what feeling used felt like?_ Ana wondered.

Christians eyes snatched up to hers, "I have some work I need to get done in my office. If you want to go anywhere come see me." Then he simply turned and left the room.

Ana was left on the bed, only in her underwear. She furrowed her brows. How could they have just shared such an amazing moment and Christian simply just leave her?


	8. Blown Away

Ana tossed on her bed. She felt fidgety and very agitated from todays events. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 4:23 flashed back at her. She groaned and rolled

her eyes. Christian had been locked up in his office for three hours now. She had been laying in bed watching bad tv this entire time. She finally sat up, deciding enough was

enough.

Marching out of her room she headed for his office before her confidence could wear back down. She listened at the door to make sure he wasn't on his phone taking an

important call or anything. When it was quiet she knocked three times.

"Yes?" Christians voice sounded a bit short and annoyed, making Ana lose her nerve. Still, she shook it off and opened the door walking inside.

Christian sat at his desk with a stack of papers littered in front of him. He peered up at her, looking surprised to see it was her.

"Yes, Anastasia what is it?" His voice sounded a bit softer but there was still an edge to it.

Ana bit her bottom lip as she moved closer to him. She hadn't really thought this through. She didn't quite know what to say.

"I'm bored…" Her words came out shy, as she looked at him bashfully.

Christian simply blinked at her. "Ana, I'm sure you can find something to amuse you while I'm working." He glanced back down at his papers and wrote a few things down.

Ana knitted her brows together, mad that he wasn't giving her attention even with her right in front of him.

"You've been sidetracked all day!" After saying it, she regretted it. Her words fumbled out of her mouth like a bratty child before she could stop them.

Christians head snapped back up, daring her to continue. "I fucked you good a couple hours ago if I recall." His words were surprisingly calm, much to Ana's relief.

"Yes, but then you darted out as soon as you could." Her voice cracked at the end and she shocked herself when she felt a few tears bite at her eyes. _Where was this coming_

 _from?_ She thought annoyed. She had barely even known Christian. But it wasn't like it was hard to adopt feelings for him so quickly. He was handsome, well groomed, spoiled

her, and the fact that they had sex made her feel connected to him in a very intimate way already. She knew better though. Kate had told her many of the Doms she had

known only cared about her to fuck her. Never having true feelings for her. Ana went into all of this trying to think of it as a business deal. But two days in and she was

already wanting more. She was mad at herself for caring so much so quickly.

Christian stood and slid his hands inside his pockets. He wore jeans and a white V neck tee shirt and was barefoot. Ana was pretty sure only Christian Grey could make a

simple jeans and tee shirt outfit look sexy.

Slowly, he made his way around the desk and stopped in front of her. Ana had her eyes downcast, knowing she had spoken to him out of turn and was for sure going to be

punished.

Christians finger found her chin and he pulled it up to look her in the eyes, "You forget that you are mine to do with as I please. I can fuck you anytime I want. I can use you

anytime I want. Do you understand Anastasia?"

Ana felt as though she had the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't speak, so she nodded.

Christian searched her eyes for a moment and then dropped her chin stepping back. He then walked back to his chair and took a seat in his leather chair, going back to his

paper work. Not even looking up he said, "Go to your room. I'll be in to deal with you later."

Ana pursed her lips though. She wasn't about to let this go so easily either. She disobeyed and walked over to his chair. Christian looked up and was about to scold her by the

stern look on his face but was cut off when she dropped to her knees and pushed his legs apart. He seemed to be speechless, as he simply looked on as Ana pulled down the

zipped on his jeans and pulled his briefs out of the way, freeing his now, semi hard cock.

If Ana had listened to anything Kate had told her over the years, it was, 'when in doubt, suck dick'. Ana had never sucked dick before in her life, but how hard could it be?

She looked down at it as she pushed her brown locks out of her face, behind her shoulders. She was mad that she didn't have a hair tie to put it up with but tried not to dwell

on it too much.

Grabbing the base of his dick, she made eye contact with him then slid her tongue between her front teeth, licking him base to tip.

Christian watched in what appeared to be amazement, Ana thought happily. His cock twitched as she flicked her tongue over the tip. She then leaned forward and slowly sank

her plump lips over the head, taking more and more in. She swirled her tongue over his tip, trying to suck it all in but it was so long she knew she'd gag. Instead, she moved

her hand to the base of him and jerked him as she sucked, keeping the same rhythm.

Christians groans were her reward. His breathing was coming more ragged as his hand found the back of her hair, pulling it. His other hand pushed her shirt up and began to

play with her breast.

"You dirty little girl," He said in a husky voice.

Ana moaned, causing viberations to run down his shaft. He hissed and began to flex his hips into her mouth.

She took her freehand and grabbed his balls, massaging them gently.

"Fuck Ana," his words came out in a strain.

Precum dripped down the head of his cock, which Ana quickly swallowed down.

She began to suck harder and faster, bobbing her head up and down him.

Finally he held her head still and with two thrust, came down the back of her throat. Gagging lightly she swallowed as the cum cascaded down her throat. It tasted salty and

foreign but it wasn't terrible. Satisfied, she leaned away as Christian slumped in his leather chair. He leaned his head back and had his eyes shut. A smile traced his lips as he

opened his eyes lazily to look down at her, "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

Ana smirked, sitting back on her heals as still knelt before him. She just shrugged. He shook his head at her, then he adjusted himself, tucking his dick back in his pants and

zipping his jeans.

Patting the spot on his lap he silently told her to sit there. Happy, Ana sprung up and sat in the spot, boldly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Christian seemed a little surprised but allowed it. Chuckling he shook his head at her, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Ana just looked at him grinning.

"Okay, so I'll stop with my work for now. Lets go back to my room and watch a movie. Just be lazy. Sound good?"

Nodding enthusiastically she leaned in and kissed his neck. Christians hand found her long hair and pulled it. She groaned but then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Lets go," he said as he gently pushed her off his lap.

His hand found hers as they walked back to his room, but there was a pep in Anas step that hadn't been there before. She was excited. This bothered her but she decided to

push it away from her thoughts and file it away from another time. Right now she just wanted to be hanging out with Christian.

His room had a dim light on. Walking to his bed he plopped down and grabbed the tv remote. "What would you like to watch, spoiled brat?" He asked as he flicked the tv on.

Ana smiled as she crawled into bed next to him, happy when Christian lifted his right arm, signaling her to cuddle up to him. She gladly did so, laying her head on his chest.

He smelt amazing. Ana was a bit shocked. He should've smelt like sex and sweat and nasty boy smell, but he was somehow smelling like lemons and fresh laundry.

"I dont care," she told him, and she didnt. She had just wanted this, his undivided attention.

Christian flipped through the channels for about ten minutes before just leaving it on some Hallmark channel sappy love movie. They both laughed at how corny the plot line

was and how all the actors over did their parts, but they had both gotten sucked into the movie and couldn't turn it off.

Ana was having fun, and this was almost exactly what she had been doing while miserably waiting for Christian to finish working earlier. But now that he was there, she was

enjoying it.

A commercial came on and Christian shifted under her. Rolling so that she was lying beneath him he looked down at her. "Why were you so upset that I left you earlier?" He

asked, seeming genuinely curious.

Ana felt embarrassed right away. She had been almost as dramatic as the sappy love story they were watching. She began playing with her fingers, eyes on her thumb nail as

she spoke. "I just felt kinda…used…." There was silence for so long, Ana peeked up to see Christian with the same expression as before on his face. He opened his mouth to

speak but then shut it. Seeming to be rethinking his next sentence through, he finally tried again.

"Ana, you realize I'll be making you feel that way a lot right?"

A small pout began to form on her lips. She didn't like that idea. But it was inevitable. "Yes, my friend Kate is also a Sub, and she has told me more than once that Doms

don't love their Subs."

Christian furrowed his brow, "Thats not true. Ana, just because I make you feel that way sometimes wouldn't mean I don't love you. Granted, we've only known each other

for a weekend so love is a strong word at this point, bit I've felt a form of love for all my past Submissives."

"How many has there been?" She asked rudely.

"Eleven," Christian didn't miss a beat.

Ana just nodded as she processed that. For some reason that made her angry. But how dare her feel jealousy for woman she hadn't even known. And that was a time Ana

hadn't even known Christian!

Christian was watching her carefully, his hands playing with her hair absentmindedly. The commercial ended and the movie started up again. Ana pretended to be watching

but her thoughts were off thinking of Christian doing things to other woman. She thought of everything they had shared together so far, and recreated the scene in her mind

with strange woman. Her jaw clenched at the thought of another girl getting him off, or making him desire her.

Christian seemed to be able to hear her thoughts, "Ana," he said gently, but she wouldn't look at him. She was so pissed at herself for all these new emotions, emotions she

was having for a man she had barely fucking knew. She once again reminded herself why she was here. She couldn't get sidetracked. Ana needed to remain on track with the

plan.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Christian didn't seem to be buying it but let it go. Rolling off her he once again pulled her to his chest. They both continued to watch as the cheesy movie unfolded, but

neither one was really paying attention. Finally, Christian broke the silence.

"You have a friend thats a submissive?"

Ana nodded, "Yes, she just got a new Dom not too long ago. She seems to really like this one. She's happy that I finally have fallen into her footsteps." She laughed.

Christian didn't thought. "Is she a close friend of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, she's my best friend." She frowned before continuing, "I haven't seen her in awhile though. We've mainly been calling each other and texting."

Christian was silent for awhile, and Ana assumed he went back to watching the movie.

"How about I make plans with her Dom for us to go have dinner with them sometime this week?"

Ana blinked surprised. She was excited at the thought, but then quickly got nervous. Kate was the type of person to say something to embarrass her in front of Christian. But

she had missed her friend so much that the idea just seemed to great to turn down.

"Can we?" She asked giddily.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, anything for my spoiled little brat."


	9. Double Date

**Wednesday:**

Ana sat nervously at the table. This place was dark and mysterious. Not a place she'd thought Christian Grey would take her. Christian had gotten ahold of Kates Dom on

Monday and after introducing himself and telling him about Ana and Kates relationship, he asked if they could all get dinner sometime this week so that the girls could see one

another. Agreeing on Wednesday night, they set up a time and place. Christian had come home from work that evening and told Ana the arrangements, she was excited,

clapping her hands together and grinning from ear to ear.

They had arrived early, Christian wanting to be there before them, and they were directed to their reserved table in the far back. Not like there wasn't a single table here that

didn't look desecrate.

Christian looked over Ana as she sipped on her wine Christian had let her get. Tonight was a special night for her so he let her indulge. Her tiny red dress she had on just

barely covered her ass and it had a deep neckline which showed her perky breast off nicely. She looked so good he fucked her against the railing of the staircase at the

penthouse as soon as she had come down the stairs.

Their eyes locked and Ana smirked, seeming to know what was going on in his mind as he licked his lips. Their dirty thoughts were interrupted as Kates loud voice screeched

through the air, "Ana!"

Ana looked up to see a beautiful blonde wearing a light blue cocktail dress with pink flowers embroidered along one side, and matching pink heels. She held her arms out to

Ana and as she stood, the two of them hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much Ana!"

Ana smiled as she hugged Kate back, "I missed you too."

As they pulled away Kates eyes found Christians and she smiled as she took in his features, appraising him in his black suite. "Oh we have so much to talk about," she

whispered to Ana.

Elebowing Kate Ana gestured towards Christian, "This is Christian Grey, Christian this is Kate Kavanagh."

The two shook hands as Christian stood, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kavanagh, I've heard a lot about you from Ana."

Kates eyes glossed over and she shook her head at him, "Just Kate please. I'm not old enough to be called Ms. Kavanagh."

Christian nodded.

A throat clearing loudly caused all three of them to look behind Kate. Anas own eyes glossed over a bit as she realized Kates Dom had been standing there the entire time.

With brilliant copper long hair, and standing strikingly tall, a man with piercing grey eyes looked on at the three of them. He wore a black suite as well, much like Christians

but his under shirt wasn't white like Christian had on, it was the same light blue as Kates. _How cute_. Ana thought annoyed that they clearly had color coordinated and her and

Christian did not. In fact, Christian hadn't even known what Ana was going to wear until she had come down the star fifteen minutes before they were going to leave.

Kate stepped to the side, letting her Dom walk into the small circle. He ignored the two girls completely and held his hand to Christian, "Edward Patterson," he said as

Christian made contact with his hand.

"Christian Grey," He said and Ana noticed it seemed as if the two of them were holding each others hand rather tightly. Probably trying to assure dominance. They both held

each others stare for a moment, looking like two animals trying to mark their territories and then Edwards hand reached out to Ana. His warm smile made Anas heart flutter

as she shook his hand timidly. Biting her bottom lip when he said her name in his silky voice. "Anastasia. Such a lovely name."

Christian moved closer to her and he pushed Edwards hand away giving him a warning look. It didn't faze Edward though as he took Kate by the elbow and showed her to the

seat beside Ana.

As soon as Kate sat by Ana the two of them had their heads together and were talking in low voices, Ana updating her on the current events of this past weekend, and Kate

telling her all the amazing things she had been experiencing with Edward.

Christian and Edward talked polite business. Christina had found out that Edward was in the oil business and owned his own company as well. As soon as that bit of

information was brought to light, the two of them were talking almost as much as Kate and Ana.

After dinner the four of them were talking together back and forth. Christian had, had his hand on Anas knee all throughout the meal, which pleased Ana. Kate gave her

googley eyes when she noticed, to which Ana rolled her eyes but a smile was on her lips.

They had all just been laughing about something Kate had said about one of her old teachers in high school, claiming that she had always fantasied about him spanking her

on his desk and thus, leading her to this life.

Edward leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers behind his head as he scanned the table before landing his eyes on Christian.

"Grey," Christians eyes flickered to him as his hand froze halfway to his mouth with a glass of wine. "What do you say to us taking this party back to my place?"

Christian resumed, taking a long sip of wine before setting the glass back on the table. There was a long pause as Kates eyes seemed to be bugging out of her head. Ana

didn't understand what the big deal was, but there seemed to be a silent undertone to the question that she didn't get.

Christian ran his hand slowly up and down Anas leg now, "I'm sorry I don't share."

Ana blinked, as everything clicked into place. The thought of it made her look nervously at Christian just in case he was going to be persuaded by Edward.

Edward chuckled, "Who said anything about sharing? I enjoy watching, and I'm sure Kate and Ana wouldn't mind performing for the two of us." He winked as he sat forward,

taking a swig of wine as well. He then turned to Kate, "Pet you two go and freshen up in the ladies room. I want to speak to Mr. Grey alone for a minute."

Kate nodded, "Yes Sir."

Edward tapped the his cheek with his finger and leaned toward her, where Kate smiled and kissed the spot. She grabbed Anas hand and pulled her off toward the bathroom.

"What the hell Kate," Ana said low as the two of them walked from the table.

Kate giggled, "I hope Edward talks Christian into it!"

Ana was shocked, "What? Um no, I'm not comfortable with that at all."

Kate rolled her eyes as they got to the womans restroom, pushing the swing door in she walked forward. "Come on Ana, it'll be fun! And from what you say, Christian seems a

bit uptight. Edward will be able to loosen him up a bit!" She went into a stall and shut the door.

Ana didn't need to pee so she just leaned against the bathroom wall waiting. "Im new to this though. And…sex is just such a personal thing. It feels weird doing it in front of

people."

Kate was peeing and when she finished the toilet flushed and she came out walking to the sink, "Listen Ana, sex doesn't have to be so complicated. Shit, even animals fuck.

Theres nothing to it. Just don't over think it so much." She was lathering her hands with foamy soap and then running them under the water. Moving to the paper towels she

grabbed two sheets and dried her hands before turning to Ana and putting a hand on both of her shoulders, looking her square on. "Look, Christian loves sex. He'll think it

sexy as fuck if the two of us perform some sexual dance for the both of them. And we want him liking that, don't we?"

Ana was thinking it over, and nodded unenthusiastically.

"Alright then," Kate said with a satisfied nod. She looked into the mirror and ran her hand through her hair a few times then turned and looked at her ass. "Okay, lets head

back."

Ana nodded and followed behind her. Kate stopped and linked arms with her.

"Why does your Dom have an old person name?" Ana asked, trying no to laugh.

Kate just grinned, "I don't know, but he definitely doesn't fuck like an old person." They both laughed.

"He's very good-looking Kate." Ana praised, even though she thought Christian was still the better looking of the two.

"Isn't he? I lucked out."

They got back to the table and took their seats. Christian looked serious, but Edward looked relaxed and had a mischievous smile on his face. He looked very smilier to a cat

who just swallowed a fish, Ana noted. His arm was draped around the back of Kates chair now. "Its all settled baby. Grey here has agreed to move the party back to my

place."

 _Fuck._ Ana thought.


	10. Bad Night

**A/N: I would like to bring to light that this is** ** _my_** **story. This is not EL James version of her story. A fan fiction is when a writer takes the characters of a story and puts a twist on it. I understand most of you have your own idea how you'd like this story to go, but I already know how I want it to turn out. Keep reading instead of just assuming what you think will happen. I'm the type of writer that tries to keep you in anticipation of what will happen next.**

Christian was stiff at Anas side. They had carpooled with Edward and Kate, even after Christian had protested, but after a stern look from Edward, Christian nodded.

They pulled into a wealthy looking neighborhood, reminding Ana of the place the auction had been. Edward drove fast and reckless. Ana could tell Christian was beyond upset,

he had his arm protectively around Anas shoulder as the car jolted this way and that. She looked up at him but Christian had his eyes boring into Edwards profile in the

drivers seat. Suddenly the car lurched left and Kate laughed as Edward pulled the car into the driveway of a fancy two story house. It had a curved driveway that went around

to the back of the house, where a garage waited. Instead of pulling it inside, he simply parked in front of the garage door. Looking pleased with himself he twisted his head

back to look at Ana and Christian who were fearing their lives in the backseat, "Home sweet home," he said through a crooked smile. Hoping out of the car he moved around

to the passenger seat and helped Kate out.

Christian didn't wait any longer as he opened their car door and helped Ana out as well. Edward and Kate headed to the back door, Edwards keys in his hand as he found his

house key, but as Ana made to follow them Christians hand yanked at her elbow pulling her back. Edward noticed and turned to look concerned.

"I need to speak to Ana privately. We'll be right int." Christian assured him. Edward nodded and him and Kate went inside.

Ana looked at Christian waiting for him to tell her they were leaving, but instead of him saying anything to her, he pulled out his phone and called someone quickly.

"Taylor, I need you to get some information on someone right away." There was a small pause as Ana heard Taylors muffled voice on the other end of the phone.

"A Edward Patterson. I need you to find any dirt on him and quickly. I know his company is going down the tubes fast but I need something that could potentially get him in

deep shit."

Ana looked on a bit shocked. Another pause from Christians end and then he nodded, "I'm going to need you to follow my location and be nearby until I say otherwise. Let me

know as soon as you get anything," he said to him as he hung up. He slid his phone back into his pant pocket and took Anas hand heading inside. She was annoyed, he didn't

do at all what he told Edward he'd do. "Sir, whats going on?" She asked, her voice cracking nervously.

Christian stopped and looked at her, "You trust me right?"

Ana nodded.

"Okay, then I need you to trust me right now."

She swallowed the lump that was taking root in her throat and gave him a half nod. He squeezed her hand tightly and opened the back door, leading her into the house.

It was a very homey looking place, expensive looking furniture and the paintings on the walls made some of the rooms bright and vibrant. Under different circumstances Ana

would have liked it here.

Edward stood behind his kitchen counter pouring out four glasses of wine. His tie was off and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone. "Everything kosher?" He asked

Christian.

He nodded, taking a seat at the table and pulling Ana down on his lap. Kate was sitting on the counter beside where Edward stood. "Fill mine extra tall Sir," she winked, then

leaned over and nibbled at his neck. Their relationship seemed pretty relaxed and laid back. Edward smirked and looked at Ana their eyes locking as Kate ran her hand down

Edwards chest and toward his crotch. Anas head snapped down to her lap and Christian could tell she was uncomfortable. He ran his hand over the back of her knuckles and

kissed the spot underneath her ear, "Its gonna be okay," he whispered for her ears only.

"Lets move to the living room," Edward said as he helped Kate to her feet on the kitchen floor. "Baby, turn the soundsystem on, something _sexy_." He grabbed two glasses of

wine, walking to Christian he handed him one then walked to one of the couches in the living room. Christian set the glass on the table then put his hands on Anas waist,

pushing her to stand, "Lets go," he said surprisingly calmly.

Kate was now knelt in front of the plasma screen Tv in the living room where there was a radio system set up. She was going through playlist on her phone, connecting it to

the system. Soon a loud booming song came on and a mans raspy voice sang low and husky. It wasn't a song Ana knew but Kate seemed to love it. She stood up and began

dancing to the beat, her hips swaying back and forth. Edward watched as he sipped his wine. Christian sat on the other couch and though there was plenty of room for the

two of them, he pulled Ana on his lap again. Edward didn't seem okay with this though.

"Get out there with her Ana," he gestured his chin toward where Kate was giving them a show. Ana shook her head and pushed some stray hair behind her ear as her eyes

once again fell."How about you try to convince her Grey," there was a bit of an edge to Edwards words and Ana knew it held some sort of threat.

Christian tapped Ana thigh and she looked at him. He gave her a nod but his face was uptight and she didn't know if he really wanted her to do it or not.

"I could give her something to make her want to dance if you'd like," Edward grinned.

Christian gave him a go to hell look. Ana stood and felt as if she were about to dance in front of an auditorium full of people. With shaky legs she made her way to Kate where

she began to circle around her slowly, her hand moving up Anas waist. "Give them a good show," she said leaning in to Anas ear. Try as she may though, she couldn't loosen

up enough to keep the beat of the song. She was stiff with her movements as she moved back and forth with Kate. Edward looked pleased and the bulge in his pants wasn't

unnoticed to any of them. Ana had never seen Christian this stiff though, she imagined that was exactly how she looked right now.

"Enough foreplay," Edward said standing, he made his way to the two of them and moved in between them. Kate didn't mind and began grinding up on him. Ana took a step

back and just stood there awkwardly. Edward smiled and moved over to where she stood, his hands on her hips. If she got any stiffer she'd be a board. Her hands at her

sides, Ana was frozen in place.

Everything happened so quickly it took Ana a second to register it. She saw Edward being pulled away from her, heard a punch and saw Edward topple to the floor in front of

her. Kate screamed and knelt down beside him immediately. "What the hell?" She exclaimed as she looked up at Christian. Ana looked at Christian too. He didn't look like a

man though. There was a burning dark look in his eyes and the glare he had for Edward made a shiver run down her own spine.

 _"_ _Keep your fucking hands off her,"_ Christians tone was ice cold.

Edward was up on one elebow as he felt his jawbone, probably checking for swelling.

"You go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want to but I wont just sit here and let you touch whats mine." Christians words were still just as cold and he spat the last word.

Grabbing Anas hand he hurried them out of the house, but this time through the front doors. He was shaking violently and was unknowingly squeezing Anas hand just a little

too hard. She was quiet though and was simply glad to be out of there. Christian was on his phone as soon as they stepped outside, surely calling Taylor. "Come get us," was

all he said then hung up. Letting go of Anas hand he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he shut his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on his breathing. Ana

didn't know what to do. She was a little scared of him at the moment if she was being honest.

"Distract me Ana, so I don't go back in there and fuck him up. I don't want a lawsuit on my hands on top of whatever else bullshit that sick fuck has planned."

Ana racked her brain to think of something. She knew she was suppose to be getting Christian away from what just happen but instead dove into it completely, "Christian

what was all that!" She was past the part of giving a fuck about not calling him his name right now. Christians breathing was loud through his nose and his eyes remained

close. He seemed to settle down for a second and stood back up looking at her, "He threatened me okay Ana. And you as well. Said he'd leak my lifestyle out to every press

that would print it. I own a company Ana, I cant have people finding

out about all this. Do you realize how many investors I'd lose? A fuck ton." He gestured vaguely through the air as he continued, "And I have no clue who'd it fuck up in your

life."

Ana was shocked that he'd even think of her. Just when she was starting to think that he was only using her as his fuck toy, he'd pull a 180 and pretend he'd care. Besides,

the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place was because of her. It all seemed to be building up inside her as she realized the truth about everything he had just

said and it all rushed forward at once. _Her_ _best friend more than likely hated her right now. Her best friends Dom was a freaking psycho. She was now currently worried about_

 _her best friend. She had almost gotten Christian and herself into_ _deep deep shit._

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to keep her tears at bay. She turned away from Christian as he looked on trying to read her.

"Hey," and finally his words came out softer than she had heard all night. "Come here," he pulled her to him, Ana going inside his welcoming arms willingly.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled against his chest as she cried.

Christian was running his hand soothingly up and down her back, "Shhh. Its okay. This isn't your fault Ana, how could you have known?" That was true. There was no way

Ana would have been able to know that Edward was going to pull some shit like this. Just then a silver BMW screeched to a stop in front of the house. Taylor got out of the

drivers seat with a concern look as he head to the two.

"Sir, is everything okay?" He was at their side in an instant.

Christian nodded as he pulled Ana toward the car, "Yes, thanks Taylor. Just please get us home."

Taylor nodded, opening the back seat door for them and they got in.

The ride home they discussed possible outcomes and what was said when Ana and Kate went to the restroom. Apparently Edward didn't beat around the bush. Pretty much

saying that if Christian didn't do as he said, he'd expose him. When Christian countered it, saying he could do the very same thing, Edward crumbled, admitting that his

company went under months ago and he was merely hanging by a thread. Christian had nothing to use against him.

They finally got home and Ana got out of the car, walking inside and up to her room, not so much as looking at Christian. It had been a long night and she just wanted to fall

asleep in her bed.

Taylor and Christian stood in the foyer talking for about twenty minutes talking about ways they could divert this problem. After finally dismissing Taylor for the evening,

Christian made his way upstairs. He was surprised when he passed Anas room to see she was already under the blankets, light off. He debated whether to just head to his

room or not. Finally he walked inside going over to her and bending over her, "Hey," he said softly. When her eyes peeked up at him he continued, "Wanna sleep in my bed for

the night?"

Ana nodded and Christian smiled, "Come on baby," he pulled the covers back and she got out. Barefoot, she walked to his room as he followed behind. She didn't hesitate as

she crawled up on his bed and moved over to the far side, the side she knew Christian didn't sleep on. He went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth ect. Then about ten

minutes later walked out in nothing but briefs. Ana was curled up on her side, waiting for him. He sank into bed behind her, pulling her to his chest.

"You good?" He asked, before kissing the top of her head.

Ana just nodded. Because she wasn't good. But he didn't have to know that. Then she drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	11. Nightmares

A loud cry pierced the room. Ana screamed loudly as her body jolted from side to side, arms flailing about. Gentle hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake, "Ana!"

Christians voice was worried, as he tried to wake her. Her eyes snapped open and looking down at her was Christian with wide eyes. She looked around trying to get her

bearings. "Ana you were having a bad dream," he told her soothingly. Tears began falling from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away, embarrassed to be crying over a

nightmare. She tried to roll away from him so he couldn't see, but he just reached down and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He rocked her back and forth,

seeming to try to calm her but the pace was just a little too fast to be relaxing. "What was it about baby?" He asked finally when Anas cries settled some.

She shook her head, "Edward pinned me down and wouldn't let me up," she sniffled again and looked up at him, "I could see you across the room but I couldn't get to you.

And…" he waited for a minute then tried to help her along, "And?"

"You wouldn't try to come rescue me," tears welled up in her eyes before they began spilling over. Christian leaned down and kissed her, pulling away to say, "Baby it was just

a dream. You know I'd never let anyone ever touch you. Right?"

Ana nodded as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

He was looking at her intensely. His lips crashed down on hers again, hungrily. Ana welcomed it. After the night they had had, both of them needed a release. He set her back

down on the bed, with her laying on her back. Leaning down he resumed their kiss. Ana could already feel the enormous bulge brushing her waist as their kisses turned more

and more passionate. Her hands ran into his hair where she pulled hard, needing more of him. Christians hands grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her

head, leaving her in her pink sheer panties. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding into his erection with moans so loud that it filled the room. Christian wasn't

holding back either. His hands were kneading at her breast, and his kisses were rough and full of need. Ana was sure her lips would be bruised in the morning but didn't at all

care. He was usually more controlled and a bit on guard, but tonight he seemed to be all over her.

Finally he pushed his briefs off and pulled her panties away as well. His dick couldn't get to her entrance fast enough, not even checking to see how wet she was first. He'd

usually push two fingers inside her and try to draw out the teasing a bit more, but tonight was just different. They both needed each other. Pushing himself inside her they

both let out loud groans. Christians hands each found hers, threading them into each others. His movements were surprisingly gentle. They had both been so rough and

needy with the quick foreplay but now that he was inside of her, his thrust were slow and gentle. He leaned back far enough for them to look into each others eyes. And Ana

knew, this is what making love was. She had never thought of making love with Christian

Grey. She had always thought they'd just be fucking. But Christian had known that Ana needed this right now. She needed to feel him there, being there for her. And this was

Christians way of telling her that he was. He began to slowly pick up the pace just enough to make the friction increase the building up inside her. She arched her back,

pressing her breast to his chest. They didn't speak but their rough groans seemed to be their own private langue to one another. Ana could sense his body tensing above her

and she knew he wasn't far off. His breathing was so heavy she thought he'd cum any moment now and she rushed to beat him to it. Almost on her own command, she tipped

over and felt every muscle inside her clench in the most amazing way. Her groan was high pitch in ecstasy as she came in waves around Christian.

He moaned a, "Fuck,"as he pulsed his seed deep into her. Out of breath, the two of them laid there, trying to regain strength. Christian still had his hands intertwined with

Anas. She gently squeezed them and he took it as a hint, pulling himself from her and rolling over.

Ana rolled to her side and looked at him. He was on his back staring at the ceiling. She allowed herself the moment to adore his profile. His hair was messy, his jawline firm,

stubble from his beard growing in was tracing his cheek bones, and his lashes were long and beautiful, the kind that all girls envied. Why did all the boys get the pretty long

natural lashes?

He felt her staring and turned his head to catch her in the act. Ana bit her lip, unashamed to be caught staring at him. He smirked and gave her a wink. "Enjoying the view

Ms. Steele?"

"Very much, Mr. Grey," she smirked back at him.

He reached out and pulled her to him, "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if you have another nightmare." He whispered as he ran his hand soothingly up and down her bare

back.

Ana enjoyed it and soon she was drifting back to sleep.

Sun seeped in through Christians bedroom window. Ana groaned as she opened her eyes to the invasive light that strewn about the room. She looked over at the clock on the

bedside table. 10:17 blared back at her. _Hmm that was strange. Christian had let her sleep in on a week day._ Sitting up she stretched, then swung herself out of bed.

Wrapping herself in a sheet she padded down the hall to her room. She could hear voices coming from Christians study. It sounded like Christian and Taylor.

Anna hurried and ducked inside her room, going to shower immediately. After, she dressed in a yellow simple sundress. Telling herself that after last night, she needed a

bright outfit to dispute her dreary mood. When she was finished she went back down to Christians office. She leaned her ear against the door listening.

"We need to set up something for when the shit hits the fan, I mean what about Ana? She cant stay here much longer. The Paps will surely be on her tail after my lifestyle

leaks out, and thats not something I want." Ana listened as she heard Christians voice hesitate, "And I'm sure she wont want that either."

"But Sir we don't know to what extent Patterson will go. Should I have Sawyer stay with her for the time being? Maybe 24 hour surveillance?"

Ana heard Christian sigh and she imagined him running his hand through his hair as the stress wore on him. "For the time being, yes. I'll discuss with her the plan and see

how she reacts. She may want out completely. I'm gonna go over what we have here and then I'll send for you shortly and we can discuss a course of action."

"Very well Sir."

Ana was taken completely by surprise as the door opened, revealing her standing there. Taylor paused midstep and jumped a bit, startled.

Christian was standing over his desk with both hands planted on it as he leaned over some papers. He peered up when he heard Anas gasp. "That'll be all Taylor. Ana please

come in."

Taylor held the door for Ana and gave her a sympathetic look as she bowed her head, walking in. She was barely through the door and wouldn't move another step. Taylor

shut the door as he left, causing it to hit the frame with an ominous rattle.

"Ana, come here." Christians voice was calm and even. But Ana knew all too well that this didn't mean anything. This was the second time she had been caught eaves

dropping and there'd surly be punishments. She began to walk to his desk, stopping when in front of it.

Christians eyes were drilling into her face but she refused to look up at him.

"You seem to have a bad habit of being very nosey Ms. Steele."

Ana remained quiet.

"And after I was kind enough to allow you to sleep in after the busy night we had last night." He was leaning forward again, and coming just mere inches from her face, she

could feel his breath on her cheeks. "I have enough on my plate right now Anastasia, I don't need to add you snooping around to it. Theres things here that you will be told,

but on my terms, not yours. You will mind your business and when you see a door shut, will respect me enough to continue walking. Is that understood?"

Here it was again. They had shared yet again, another intimate amazing moment last night, and Christian was mean and distant now. She nodded finally looking up at him,

"Yes Sir."

His eyes went cold and he stood up straight, "Come over here," his voice was sharp now. Ana hurried to him, standing now behind the desk with him. He leaned forward

slowly putting his hands on her waist then in a flash, turned her around and bent her over his desk. "I've had a long morning already and could use a release. This is for me

only and you will not be allowed to cum as punishment," Ana could hear as he unzipped his pants. His hands ran up her dress and found her panties, pushing them to the

side. He then rammed himself inside her. Ana cried out and Christian stilled behind her, "Shh, quiet now," his voice once again calm and sweet. Ana clenched her jaw, trying to

keep her cries inside, but more times than not they'd escape through her throat. Christian didn't hold back as he rammed into her, and his hand found her hair and pulled it

hard. Every now and then his hand would slap her ass, causing her to cry out again. Just when she felt herself begin to build, Christian came in streams inside her, groaning a

throaty fuck. He was still behind her again, his body collapsed over hers. His breathing heavy. Ana remained still as well, not wanting to get in any more trouble. He then sat

up, and she heard him re-zip his pants and take his seat in his desk chair. Ana slowly stood as well, fixing her dress and readjusting her panties. She looked down at him.

"Go get your breakfast. I'll be home today working. We'll talk later." He was short and distant again. You'd have never known he had just been inside her seconds ago. He

already seemed put together.

Ana nodded and walked out on shaky legs. There was a tight coil twisting inside her desperate for release and she hadn't gotten it. Instead of going downstairs to breakfast

she went back to her room. She wasn't very hungry right now…well for food anyways.

Closing the door behind her she went to lock it but for the first time of being here, noticed there was no lock on her door. She rolled her eyes and went over to lie down on her

bed. She was in a terrible mood now. Trying to puzzle everything together in her head. There was just too much. She thought about last night, about the after party, then the

nightmare, then making love with Christian, then everything she heard him and Taylor discussing. Was Christian going to send her away now? She hated the thought, but at

the same time felt a little relief. This lifestyle was intense and she was only on day six. Shaking her head to let all the thoughts wash out, but they'd slowly try to claw their

way back in. She decided to concentrate on the tightness between her legs. How desperate she was for release. Then an idea popped into her brain. Her eyes darted to the

door, making sure it was still securely closed. It was. Her hands glided up gently underneath her dress, much like Christians had minutes before. Her fingers hooked in the

waistband of her panties and then dragged them down to her knees. Trailing her fingers back up, she slowly glided them over her sex. She had never done anything like this

before. She tried to mimic what Christian had done to her before, moving her thumb over her clit and rubbing it gently in slowly circles. A small moan escaped her throat as a

shot of pleasure coursed through her. She was still dripping wet from when Christian had been in her, and she could also feel his cum trickling out of her.

Her eyes shut as she tried to imagine it was his hands and not her own. She traced her entrance and slid a finger inside herself, the feeling foreign and new to her. She

followed it with a second finger and bucked her hips against her hand as she began pushing her fingers in and out of her slowly. She tried to hush her breathing, not wanting

anyone to hear but it felt so good. She was able to react perfectly to everything she was doing to herself, being able to figure which spots to hit more than others. Her thumb

was now rubbing away madly at her clit as her two fingers rammed her forcefully. The coil inside of her was beginning to wind itself tight and she knew any second it would

burst. Finally it did and she felt herself clench her fingers, it somehow feeling completely different this way. Moaning loudly she came hard and hoped no one heard. She

continued to push her fingers in and out of her as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, then removed them and sighed contently. She had never done that before but she

didn't know why. That was amazing.

"Enjoying yourself?" A cold voice asked.

Anas eyes shot opened and she looked at the door to see Christian staring at her darkly.


	12. Controlled

**A/N: If the format is weird for you, please come back in about an hour to read this chapter. For some reason when I first post the chapters it comes out all messed up so I have to go back and fix it each time.**

Ana froze, her panties were still hanging around her knees. She knew she was caught, not knowing how long Christian had been standing there. He closed the door behind

him as he slowly stalked toward her. "Oh, please. Don't let me interrupt." He gestured his hand through the air. "Please continue as if I weren't even here." Ana still didn't

move. "After all, thats what you were doing wasn't it? Pretending as if I weren't even a few rooms away from you." He laughed at the thought, but the mirth wasn't

overlooked in it. Ana didn't know what to do. She bit her bottom lip as he approached her. Shaking his head at her he leaned over where she laid, "Do you honestly think I

don't have monitors set up in here? I watched the entire thing from my office."

Anas eyes bugged out and she looked around the room, trying to see hidden cameras but his eyes staring at her made her look back at him.

Christian stood up and folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her, "I have a lot to deal with today Anastasia, and as much as I'd love for one of those things to be

punishing you, I really don't have time right now."

A sigh of relief left Ana and she relaxed a bit on the pillows under her. Christian clucked his tongue at her though, "Uh uh. You're still in trouble." His hand reached out quickly

and he grabbed her panties, pulling them the rest of the way off her legs. Ana barely had time to register what he was doing, and saw them disappear into the pocket of his

suit jacket.

He turned around and started out the door, "Come," was all he said.

She stood up, feeling weird without her panties, but followed him down the hall. On the way Gail passed them, with an arm full of clean shirts she was going to hang in

Christian closet. She smiled sweetly at Ana, who's face turned red and she bowed her head. There was obviously no way of her knowing that Ana had no panties on but she

was still embarrassed.

Christian started down the stairs and made a turn at the bottom. Ana swallowed as she knew just where they were going. She paused mid-step then forced herself to

continue, thinking to herself that it hadn't been _too_ bad so far. Of course…Christian had told her he was going to ease her into this….

"Ana,"

She jumped as Christian called her name from the playroom doorway. He had already unlocked it and was waiting rather impatiently. Ana walked over to him and he stepped

out of the way so she could walk inside. No matter how many times she was in here, she'd never get use to it. It all just seemed so intimidating. Christian didn't seem to

notice as he walked over to a small cubby the was by one of the walls with the wracks of canes. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a pair of panties.

His dark eyes looked up at her and he looked tense. "Come over here Anastasia," he commanded, as he held the delicate material in his hands. She walked over to him

confused as to why he made her take off her own panties just to put these ones on. Of course if they were in here then she knew it wasn't just that simple. He held them out

to her, "Put these on."

Ana took them. It was a black Lacey thong. That was it. She stood there trying to figure out what the catch was but Christian wasn't in the mood, "Put them on," he grumbled

in her ear threatening. She slid them up her legs quickly, fixing her dress to fall back down around her. Christian held something else in his hand. Slowly he walked around

her, stopping when he stood behind her. His hands slid her dress up to her waist, revealing the new thong, and then his hand disappeared into the front of them.

Ana thought he would touch her but he didn't. His hand left almost as quick as it was there, and her dress once again fell down around her. But something new was there. Her

thong felt heavier and she could feel a soft foreign object now inside the thong, at the front of it. Christian walked back around her and made show that he had a remote

control in his hand. He raised his brows as he hit a button on it. At the exact moment a quiet buzzing noise clicked on and the object in her thong hummed right against her

clit. Ana gasped.

Christian smiled darkly and hit the speed up, making the object move faster against her. "Uh!" She squeezed her thighs together as the tiny viberator buzzed against her in

the most perfect way.

Then, he hit another button and the humming ceased.

Anas eyes found him, he was actually smirking. She glared at him but he didn't seem to mind. Sliding the remote into his pant pocket his face went serious, "Do not take the

panties off, unless I tell you,"

Ana just blinked at him. "I need to continue working. Trying to figure this cluster fuck out. Come on," he surprised her by holding his hand out to her. She looked at it for a

second, as though it were a trick, then slid her hand inside his. Christian locked the door again then told Ana to go eat her breakfast and disappeared back upstairs.

Pursing her lips she headed back to the kitchen. Gail was brewing a pot of coffee and it smelt amazing. "Morning dear," she said cheerfully. "You hungry?"

Ana hadn't noticed until now, but she was hungry. She nodded and Gail smiled, "What would you like me to make you?"

"Um, can I just have toast? Maybe some eggs too?"

Gail nodded, already getting out a pan for the eggs, "Certainly dear," she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs then headed back to the stove.

Ana sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as Gail cracked three eggs and dropped the yolks into the waiting pan below. "Want some juice?" She asked as she walked the

carton back to the refrigerator.

"Yes, please. Thank you Gail."

Gail smiled and poured her a glass of juice then set it in front of her. Ana went to reach for the glass but Gails hand gently touched hers, "I know last night was tough, but try

not to worry.

Christian has a lot of good people that will more than willingly help you two."

Ana looked back into Gails gentle eyes and for the first time since everything, felt genuinely at ease. "Thank you Gail, I appreciate that."

Gail went back to cooking, toasting her some bread as well. While her back was turn Ana, was sipping on her juice, when suddenly a quiet buzz began humming against her

clit. She about choked on her juice and set the glass down, eyes wide as she turned to expect to see Christian. He wasn't there though. The buzzing didn't stop.

"Here we go dear," Gail smiled as she set the plate of warm scrambled eggs and buttered toast in front of her.

Ana couldn't speak so she just smiled and nodded. The speed turned off and Anas shoulders relaxed. She turned uncomfortably in her chair, feeling herself getting wet from

the viberator. Picking up her fork she was just about to pile in some eggs when the buzzing started again, this time on the highest speed yet. Ana froze mid bite and tried to

suppress a moan. Gail wasn't paying attention as she cleaned the kitchen up. Anas eyes looked around the room and then they finally found a small tiny camera, hidden well

behind some plants on a shelf. She glared at it as it moved a bit, picturing Christian watching her squirm from his office upstairs. _Doesn't have time to punish me my ass._ She

thought bitterly. She fought the urge to flip the camera off, and the humming finally stopped again. Her face was hot now and she could only imagine what she looked like to

Gail.

"Everything okay dear?" Gail was looking at her now.

"Um, yes. Sorry, just thinking." Ana gave a nervous laugh then hurried to eat her breakfast. She hoped Christian would leave her alone long enough to eat now, since he was

always so obsessed with how much food she ate. But that didn't seem to be the case today.

"Okay." Gail gave an uncomfortable smile then finished up the cleaning in the kitchen, moving on to a different room to work on.

Now Ana was alone, thank goodness and could finish…er…her meal. She was nawing on a piece of toast when the humming began again. _Fuck_. She was alone now so she

gripped the counter of the breakfast bar and began grinding against the viberator. She knew Christian was getting off on this so she made a show, letting her head lull back a

bit as she moved her hips against the front of her thong. He must have because he pushed the button again, making the speed go higher. Just as she was getting close, the

speed went down, then again, then again, until it stopped completely.

She looked back at the camera and picture Christians smug look of achievement. She hadn't cum and now she was as frustrated as earlier when he fuck her in his office. She

pushed the rest of her meal away and dumped it in the trash, knowing that was her way of pissing _him_ off. She hadn't eaten everything.

She then went to the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning the tv on, trying to distract herself.

About two hours passed and nothing happened. She was starting to get even more worked up, trying to anticipate when Christian would turn the viberator back on for her.

But nothing. Just then, Taylor came down the stairs, looking at her. Ana sat up and looked at him expectantly. Taylor folded his hands in front of him, "Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey

would like to speak with you."

Ana got up and followed him back to Christians office upstairs. As they walked in, Ana noticed Christian wasn't alone. He was leaned up against the front of his desk, and

another younger man, early twenties, with light brown hair and beautiful eyes, stood in front of him talking. He wore a suit as well and had an ear piece in one ear, like the

one Ana had seen in Taylors ear before.

Christian smiled when he saw Ana walk in, which pleased her.

"Ana, come here, I want you to meet someone." He said as he held a hand out to her. She walked over to him and he gestured to the man in front of him, "This is Sawyer,

he'll be your new personal security."

Sawyer smiled and held a hand out to her. She took it and they shook hands, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Steele," he had a sweet spirit but was very fit.

Ana looked at Christian confused, "I'm going to have private security now?"

Christian nodded, "For the time being."

She nodded as she thought this over.

"Don't worry Ms. Steele, you'll hardly know I'm there." Sawyer assured her.

Ana gave him a small smile. She couldn't help as her eyes lingered on his face a little too long. Christian noticed though and drew her attention back to him, "Did you have a

good breakfast?" He asked right in front of Sawyer and Taylor. Of course this was a normal question, no reason for the other two to have any suspicions, but Anas eyes went

wide and she felt her cheeks redden.

She knew what he was trying to do so she decided to retaliate, "I didn't finish," she told him cooly. And that held a double meaning that she knew would also piss him off.

Christians face remained the same but she noticed his eyes went a bit dark. He looked back at Taylor, "How about you go over the main points of everything for Ana." He

suggested.

Ana looked at Taylor as he began telling her about protocol for specific things, things that she pretty much already knew, but as he was talking she felt the hum begin again

inside her thong. She tried to remain calm, watching Taylor but not at all focusing on anything he was saying at this point. The speed went up again, and Ana found herself

crossing her ankles, trying to be nonchalant as she stood beside Christian. Taylors ramming came to an end and he looked at Ana pointedly. There was a pause as everyone

seemed to be waiting for something, then Sawyer looked at her and Christian as well. Ana knew at this point Taylor had asked her something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked, her voice surprisingly even.

"I asked if you had any questions." Taylor repeated.

Ana could see Christian trying to keep from smiling from the corner of her eye. Then felt the speed hit up.

She just shook her head, happy that she didn't have a real question.

Ana could feel herself winding up then, the building coming now at full speed. She waited for Christian to turn it off but he didn't this time.

Sawyer, oblivious to what was happening held his hand out to her, "Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Steele. I look forward to being able to make sure you're safe at all

times."

Ana but her lip, trying desperately not to moan and gave him one quick shake.

Christian clapped his hands together and stood up straight, "That'll be all gentlemen. I'll let you know if I need anything else." The two men nodded then left the room. As

soon as the door shut, Ana slumped back against the desk, her orgasm getting ready to rip through her. She could feel Christian watching her but was only vaguely aware of

it as she tumbled off the edge, it ripping her body to shreds in the best way possible. She took a ragged breath of air as her orgasm coursed through her, finally sating her.

She felt the humming stop again and lazily drifted her eyes to Christian now. He held the remote in his hands again, with a smirk.

"I'm the only one who controls your orgasms. Understood?"


	13. Realization

Ana lowered her eyes as she listened to Christian. He walked over to her, and stopped when he was just arms length away.

"Ana, don't ignore me." He gently scolded. She was still trying to get her senses back though, what with just having a mind blowing orgasm.

"Yes Sir." She said but she had an attitude to the tone.

Christian raised his brows at that. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off, Anastasia?"

She quickly shook her head at him, not wanting anymore lessons for today.

"We need to discuss a few things," he walked back to his desk chair and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach. She sat on the edge of his desk and turned her upper body to see him.

"So obviously you know what we're looking at. Patterson has threatened me, well us, and may expose us." He seemed as though this news didn't bother him but his eyes seemed tense. Ana could tell he was worried. "I understand this isn't something you've signed up for Anastasia, so if you'd like out that can be arranged." His voice was gentle now, sad even.

Ana looked down at the desk as she let his words sink in. "And if I'd like to stay?" She looked back at him again, "What then?"

Christian seemed surprised to hear her say that. He had genuinely thought she'd bail. "Then we'd figure out what we'd do moving forward. I've already assigned you personal security, but we'd have to change other things as well."

"Such as?"

"Well for starters you could choose if you'd want to stay living here or not."

Ana frowned confused, "Where would I go?" She was a little panicked at the thought of having no where to go. She had broke her lease to her apartment before signing on with James' training. He had provided house and boarding and said if for some reason she wasn't bought at the auction, she'd simply be re-placed back into the training for the next one.

"Well I'd get you a place of course." He smiled at her as if it were an absurd thought to have thought anything otherwise.

She smiled back, "Oh."

Christian leaned forward and stretched his hand across the desk, taking her hands in his. "It's your decision Ana. You don't have to decide right away, but we will need an answer soon because we have no idea of knowing when Patterson will strike, if he even does."

She took a shaky breath, "Can I…can I sleep on it?" Her looking at him through her long lashes.

Christians eyes softened, "Of course."

Later that evening, Ana fell asleep on the couch of all places. Christian had been in his office until late then went to his actual work to get some things taken care of there. Ana was bored being there all alone and after Gail had left for the evening and Sawyer and Taylor both disappeared into a security room no doubt, Ana flopped onto the couch to watch tv. The fireplace was on making the early fall evening cozy. It had been raining today, so she was already feeling more tired than normal. Flicking the tv on she smiled when she found another cheesy Hallmark movie on, but was sad Christian wasn't there to watch it with her. She began thinking over her options now that she had some piece and quiet. Christian had told her he'd get her her own place. Which would mean she'd have her own space as well. She may even be free to hangout with whomever she'd like and come and go as she pleased without having to ask….but surprisingly that didn't sound appealing to her. Ana had been here for not even a full week yet and she was already depending on Christians company. As moody as he was and bipolar, she still knew that she was already developing feelings for him. Not like it was hard.

Somewhere between battling this idea in her mind and her other options now, she drifted to sleep.

 **Almost midnight:**

Christian stepped off the elevator feeling exhausted. Today had been a shit show, putting out tiny fires everywhere he looked. He had blown up at one of his sectaries for her fucking up one of his appointments. He cooled off in his office for a good thirty minutes before calling her in and telling her to make dinner arganments for anywhere in the city for her and whoever she'd like to take with her, compliments of him. He wasn't too surprised when she picked The Butchers Table, it being one of the most expensive place to eat at. She was pretty happy with this news so he wasn't too worried about getting a harassment lawsuit over the little instant. Hopefully it'd keep her happy.

He was surprised when he walked toward the stairs and saw the tv on, the volume down low and Ana passed out on the couch. She had turned the gas fireplace on and it was lighting the room up. Setting his briefcase down he went and set on the spot beside her head, shaking her gently. Stirring she slowly opened her eyes, "Mmm?" She looked up at him quizzically.

"Ready for bed? Or you sleeping on the couch tonight?" He smirked.

"I was waiting up for you," she said sleepily as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well Im here now so lets go to bed," he took her hand and the two of them stood. Ana sank into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. This felt new to Christian but he allowed it. Ana was so different from his previous subs. She was more touchy feely. The other girls just wanted to get fucked and spoiled, not caring about the emotional part of everything, and thats how Christian liked it. Well he _did_ like it that way….

"Can I sleep in your room?" She asked as they stepped off the last step and onto the threshold.

"Of course," he said, as they skipped by his office and then her room. This was also something new. Ana didn't seem to ever sleep in her room but in his. Christian never allowed his subs to sleep in his room.

Ana interrupted his thoughts by clicking on his bedroom light and undoing the back of her dress as she walked over to his bed. It dropped and she stepped out of it, still naked underneath it. Christian had taken the thong back from her earlier but it appeared she didn't replace them. He shook his head at her, she was full of surprises.

She grumbled a bit as she crawled onto his bed and snuggled under his quilt.

Christian made his way to the bathroom, taking a much needed long hot shower. Half way through he wished he made Ana join him, but she was obviously tired as well so he was glad he left her. Finally he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower. Now he was wide awake and knew Ana would be fast asleep by the time he was done. He dried, brushed his teeth and threw on a pair of grey boxer briefs, then finally ran his brush through his now damp hair. Turning the bathroom light off he walked out to the bedroom and sure enough, Ana was strewn across the bed, nearing his side, and was snoring softly. She looked so peaceful, her hair fanned out behind her beautiful face.

Climbing into bed he rolled to his side, watching her sleep. He smiled as she turned a bit, sighing in her sleep ever so often. At one point she mumbled his name, making his heart speed up a bit. _Calm the fuck down Grey._ He scolded himself. There was no way he'd allow himself to fall this hard this fast for a girl he barely fucking knew. But she did seem to have some sort of enchantress spell over him so far. Every time she had been bad, or questioned him he was never able to fully punish her. Something about her damnit. She just seemed to innocent. He laughed at the thought, innocent huh? He just about lost it earlier when he was minding his own business sitting in his office and just happened to glance up at the surveillance video to see Ana in her room, slipping her fingers under her dress. He got hard immediately. Half wanting to jump up and go spank her and the other half, the smart half, staying seated and enjoying the show. He dismissed Taylor so fast, and barely had waited for the door to shut before he was clicking the sound on for that room and pulling his dick out, jerking off to it.

That had been the most surprising thing she had done so far. Other than that, she _did_ seem like an innocent girl. He compared her to the other sluts he had before and they weren't anything close to her. He had no trouble at all putting collars on them and making them wait a good part of the day before he'd come free them. But the thought of doing that to Ana made him uncomfortable.

He reached his hand out and pulled her to him, she woke up and groaned a little but allowed him to pull her over without a fight. She yawned and cuddle into his pillow. "Are we having sex?" She asked through a heavy voice that sounded half awake.

Christian raised his brows, "Did you want to?"

She shook her head, "Im too tired," then shut her eyes again.

Christian chuckled, "Go back to sleep," he nuzzled the back of her neck, "little brat."

"Spoiled brat." She corrected.

"Mhmmm. You got that right." He murmured before shutting his eyes as well.


	14. Payback

Christian sat in his office. He was irritable today, completely on edge. He couldn't escape this nagging feeling that he was about to be Edwards pawn. The feeling that any moment he could leak out his private lifestyle made him edgy.

Christians intercom beeped causing him to jump slightly and pulled him out of his thoughts. He clicked the talk button, "Yes, Katherine what is it?" He asked his secretary in an annoyed tone.

"Sir, I have an Edward Patterson on line two for you."

Christians heart dropped and he suddenly felt nervous. _Fuck this guy_. He wasn't one to get scared of anyone, especially some cocksucker like Edward Patterson. Clearing his throat and sitting up straighter he nodded, as if Katherine could see him. "Yes, thank you. I'll connect it from in here." Then he switched over to line two and prepared himself. "You better have a good reason for calling me."

Edward let out a relaxed laugh, "And hello to you too Christian."

Christian glared at the phone, his hands clutched the arm rests of his chair tightly.

"I thought I'd ring you up and give you a final chance of redemption before dragging your name through the mud and ruining you completely." His words still held a casual tone as if they were only discussing the weather.

Christian sat back in his chair, willing his voice to sound calm, "What is it you want Patterson?" Surprisingly he managed to get the words out without sounding terribly threatening.

"What else? Money of course." Christian could detect a smile in his voice and pictured him smirking menacingly on the other end of the receiver.

He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "How much?"

"I'm feeling generous. Lets say two million."

 _That wasn't too bad. But Edward could be trying to test him. Maybe he'd ask for more later on._

"When do you want it by?"

"You got by tomorrow afternoon. I'll sell the video footage of you going psycho on my property to the first paper I can get. It wont be too hard. A billionaire playboy with a angry Hulk side. And when they find out that he also enjoys hurting woman for pleasure? Well," he paused to chuckled darkly and Christians jaw clenched, "that'll just be the cherry on top."

"Whats keeping me from exposing you and your lifestyle?" I spat back at him.

"Nothing. But I don't have as much to lose, Grey. My business is already sinking and my family thinks ill of me as is. You have way more to lose my friend."

Christian stood, unable to stay sitting still. He rubbed his face with his hand irritably, "Where do you want the drop off to be?"

"I'll call tomorrow. Be waiting." Then he simply hung up.

It wasn't like two million was terribly too much for Christian to part with, but the thought of handing it over to that sleaze bag because he was threatening him, made him fume inside.

He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else today so he left early, calling Taylor to come collect him. On the way home he told him about the call and watched as Taylors reaction behind the wheel of the car was almost the same as Christians had been.

Once they got home, they both had worked out that instead of chancing it they'd obviously hand the money over to Edward. Christian hated that but told himself he had no other choice.

Stepping off the elevator his nostrils were enveloped with a smokey aroma that made his mouth instantly water in anticipation. A good hot meal was just what he needed right now. Setting his briefcase on the table in the foyer, he made his way to the kitchen, dismissing Taylor for the time being.

Rounding the corner he was unprepared for the sight he saw. Ana stood at the stove with her back to him. She had her iPhone hooked up to a bluetooth speaker and was swaying her hips back to a catchy tune. Her hair was up in a messy bun, something Christian almost never saw before. She wore tight black leggings with an oversized blue hoodie. She looked completely comfortable. No Gail was anywhere in sight.

Ana was tending to something that was sizzling in a pan in front of her, completely oblivious to Christians presence. He took a seat at the bar, smirking at the sight of her, his mood instantly changing upon seeing her. In all honesty he had planned on finding her as soon as he got home and fucking her into next week, but she had other plans apparently. Ana turned then, seeming to be going to the refrigerator and jumped at the sight of Christian. "Fuck," she breathed as her eyes widened slightly.

Christian let out a chuckle.

Ana frowned, "You're home early."

He raised his brows at that, "You rather I still be at work?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, but I was trying to surprise you." She looked down suddenly feeling shy.

He smiled, "You have surprised me."

Peeking back up she smiled back, "Yeah but I had wanted to change before you got here. I thought I still had time."

He stood and walked over to her, resting his hands on her waist, "You look beautiful the way you are." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away there was a light blush blossoming in her cheeks. "It smells amazing."

Ana bit her bottom lip, "I'm glad you think so Sir. I told Gail she could leave early tonight…I hope thats okay."

Christian nodded, "Of course." He didn't know why but he was all of the sudden uncomfortable with her calling him Sir. It just seemed too….formal? "When will dinner be ready?"

Ana looked over her shoulder at the two chicken breast sizzling happily on the stove. "You still have awhile. I thought you'd be at least another hour."

"I decided to leave early today."

She nodded.

"I'm going to go get a shower then." He winked then headed off upstairs.

Ana decided to take the opportunity to head upstairs and change. She had planned to give Christian a good meal and look beautiful for him and she was going to make it happen.

Riffling through her dresses she pulled out a deep red colored one. She had already thought of wearing this one earlier, but wasn't completely sold on it just yet, but now looking at it she was. She also knew she didn't have as much time to decide now that Christian was home. Quickly she put the dress on, happy that it was short and flirty looking. The neckline was a scoop neck and showed off her cleavage nicely. Grabbing a pair of black Jessica Simpons, she stepped into them, then let her hair down. It fell nicely around her shoulders, looking wavy from being up in a messy bun all day. Satisfied she made her way back downstairs, happy that Christian still wasn't there.

She went back over to the stove, flipping the chicken again, and adding a touch of seasoning. Going over to the cupboards she took out two plates and silverware for each of them. She set out all of it on the table and she couldn't have timed it more perfectly as when she leaned over the far side of the table to set Christians plate down, she heard him walking toward her. Lingering bent forward a little longer then necessary she felt his hands slide up the sides of her hips, and he leaned against her kissing the side of her neck.

Ana smiled mischievously as if she didn't hope to have this exact reaction from him and stood up straight again.

"You look amazing," he murmured in her ear as his hands roamed the sides of her body.

She arched her neck around to see him. He was no longer in a suit and tie, but in a plain white tee shirt and comfy sweat pants. Her eyes continued down him to see he was barefoot. His outfit was so un-Christian Grey. But she loved seeing him dressed this way. They were mismatched again but she was happy to be the one dressed up and _him_ the one casual for a change.

Untangling his hands from around her she escaped his grip and made her way smoothly back to the stove. "Take your seat Mr. Grey," she told him in a low voice.

Christian stood there admiring her long legs for another minute, then without taking his eyes from her, he took his seat at the table.

She knew he was watching her, but tried to pretend as if she didn't notice.

His eyes continued to move up and down her.

She went to speak to him, but when she turned to look over her shoulder at him his eyes were dark. Full of need. Ana was temporarily speechless and shut her mouth, looking back down at the chicken again.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he stood up and stalked over to her. She didn't turn to look at him, just continued to flip the chicken nervously, not giving it enough time to be able to cook properly.

Christian stood behind her and was so close, she could feel his breath on her shoulder. He didn't speak. Just dragged his hands up her thighs and slid them under her short dress.

Ana let out a breath as his fingers brushed over the spot right between her legs.

"You're going to make me burn dinner!" She scolded.

Christian smirked, "Better turn the burner off then."

"Go sit back down," she tried to sound bossy but he was now sliding her panties to the side, and her head slowly lulled back against his chest.

"I'm going to wait to fuck you after dinner, but I want to make you cum now." His voice was husky in her ear. He slowly slipped a finger inside her from behind and Anas hands moved to his other arm that was now snaked around her waist.

"Uh," she breathed as her eyes shut.

He began moving it slowly in and out of her then added another finger. Ana groaned as her breath came out in a stutter.

"Better hurry up and cum Love, or dinner will be ruined." He said, trying to coach her quickly to orgasm.

"Christian, ug!"

He sped up his pace, feeling himself get hard as she called out his name. Any other Sub he would have scolded for that, and had even done that to her in the past. But now, things felt different. "Yeah, baby cum for me." Moving his left hand to cup the front of her dress he cupped her breast, squeezing it tightly. He was rewarded with a groan and her nails digging into his arm. He began kissing down the back of her neck, knowing her neck was a sensitive area for her. His thumb began to lightly graze her clit, causing a heavy breath to escape her lips.

"Come on baby," he whispered.

His voice was so full of need that it made her groan even more.

In a far part of her senses, deep in the back, she could smell faintly the chicken burning ever so slightly.

Almost as if this made her speed up, she came.

"Yeah, that's a good girl," he praised, as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. As her orgasm faded off, he pulled his fingers from her and moved them to his lips, sucking them dry. "Mmmm. Dessert before the main course." He smirked as she turned red.

Then, he just went back to his seat, erection still stretching the front of his pants, and sat there waiting for dinner as if he never left.

Ana had to take a moment to adjust. She ran a hand smoothly down her dress, and brushed a hand through her hair, trying to regain her equal librium. She glanced over at Christian, who seemed amused by her as she tried to pull herself together.

The chicken sizzling seemed to be calling to her. She grabbed the tongs and removed both chicken breast from the pan and placed them on a platter. She turned the burner off and headed over to the table.

Green beans and rolls already sat waiting patiently for them on the table. She set the platter down and took her seat across from Christian smiling.

He reached for a chicken breast with his fork and placed one on his plate. Ana did the same, and then they passed rolls and green beans to one another before digging in.

Ana hadn't noticed she was holding her breath waiting for Christians reaction until he smiled from the first bite. She let out a sigh and relaxed.

"This is amazing Ana."

She smiled, pleased, "Im glad you think so."

Christian continued eating, finishing everything on his plate and helping himself to a second helping of beans and rolls. Ana thought he probably only did it to please her but he quickly finished the seconds off as well.

After, he leaned back in his chair, seeming stuffed but satisfied for the time being. "So what brought this on?" He asked gesturing to the table before them.

Ana shrugged as she set her fork down, "I just knew you're stressed out right now and I wanted to give you a nice meal, that _I_ made."

He grinned, liking this answer. Then his brow furrowed as he suddenly became deep in thought. Before Ana could ask what was wrong he was speaking. "Patterson called me today."

Her eyes widened, "And…?"

"Its as we expected. He wants a pay off."

Ana looked down, "I'm sorry about all of this Christian, really. I feel like its all my fault-"

"Ana, you simply wanted to see your friend. Its hardly your fault. Patterson is just a terrible guy. You couldn't have known."

"I know but-"

"Enough."

Ana was quiet now, knowing she shouldn't press the matter any further.

"Come here." He said, his voice taking on a different tone now.

"I haven't cleared the table yet though.."

"Gail can take care of it in the morning."

She stood and made her way to him. He pushed his chair out, giving her access to him. When she was standing in front of him he reached out and pulled her down onto his waist, causing her to straddle him. He wrapped her legs tightly around him standing he said, "As a thank you for dinner, I'm going to fuck you senseless on this table."


	15. Decisions

The sound of dishes clinking together rattled through the room as Christians hand pushed them out of the way. Ana heard his glass of wine spill over but was to in the moment to care too much. Christian sat her on the table, the spot now cleared and kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

Hands slowly trailing up her legs, they disappeared underneath her dress. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and yanked them down her legs, not wasting anytime at all. Ana leaned back on the palms of her hands as she enjoyed the show. Christian was eager, moving quickly, not at all taking his time, it was such a turn on. Grabbing her left leg he lifted it in the air, and looking right at her he began kissing down the side of it. The sight of it alone was enough to warrant a groan from her lips. He gave a devilish grin when he was at the top of her thigh. Kissing right by the spot she wanted him to desperately, he stood back up and grabbed her other leg, repeating the process. Frustrated her hands bald at her sides and words began to topple out of her mouth, "Christian please." He didn't even acknowledge her, just continued kissing along her leg. When he reached the top of that thigh he ignored her sex once again and moved up to her breast. "Ug!" Her hips bucked, needing contact with something but he didn't provide anything.

"This is what you've been doing to me all night. Teasing isn't very polite Anastasia." She let out a breath as he cupped both her breast and began to palm them roughly through her dress. He pulled one out of the top of the dress and brought his lips down to it, beginning to suck it. A hiss escaped her lips and she threw her head back as the sudden pleasure ran through her body. "Christian!" She could feel the wetness between her legs pooling, and worried it was getting on the table. As if he read her thoughts, his fingers slid down her and brushed between her legs. She instinctively bucked her hips against his hand quickly, hoping he'd let her cum before teasing her further.

"Fuck you're so wet." He murmured, as he pulled his fingers away from her, causing a faint whimper to slip out of her. "You ready baby?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded and as he slid his sweats down he looked at her, "Answer me, Anastasia."

"Yes, Sir." She croaked out.

He smiled, "Good girl." Then slowly began to slide into her.

"Fuck," Ana breathed as her eyes slid closed.

Christian smirked at her, "You have such a filthy mouth, Ms. Steele. I wonder what I should do about that." She quickly opened her eyes and appeared to be panicked but remained silent.

He began to pick up the pace, continuing to spread her legs further apart to be able to get inside her even deeper.

"Hows that feel?" He asked in a husky voice.

Ana could only respond with gasp, and nails scraping down his arms.

"Tell me how good that feels." He said again, his voice a little harsher.

"It-it feels _amazing,"_ she gasped out.

Christian reached around and grabbed her by the ass, using it for leverage as he thrusted into her. Ana cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, you like that?" He asked, even though the way her body had responded told him his answer already. Ana swallowed, trying to regain her breath as she nodded. Christian stopped, looking down at her. Her eyes found his as she steadied her breathing. "You like it rough, dont you?"

Ana was grateful that her face was already red from the sex they were having. "Yes." She admitted shyly.

"Say it," Christians voice was soft, his fingers reached up and ran along her collarbone, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I-I like it…rough." Ana's last words came out as a whisper.

Christian gave a devilish grin. "Louder." He purred as he leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing along her collarbone.

Ana licked her lips, "I like it rough." She tried to make her voice louder but it came out unsteady. Christian smirked. Reaching a hand up into her hair, he pulled it hard. Ana groaned as her head was forced back, giving him complete access to her neck. Taking feel advantage of it, Christian began kissing and sucking the skin. All while he started to thrust into her again.

"Uh!" Ana moaned, her hands clenched on his biceps.

"Yeah I'll give you rough," he crooned into her ear, then kissed right underneath it. She loved it though. Ana craved his touch constantly and loved when he gave it to her.

"Yes-Christian!" She could feel herself building up now. Her hands came down and wrapped around the edges of the table as Christian thrusted harder and harder into her.

"Fuck," He groaned, "Cum for me Ana. Now."

Throwing her head back, Ana screwed her eyes shut and felt herself hurling toward that edge that she loved so much. She was just about to tip over it.

"Yeah, thats it baby. Cum for me." Christian murmured into her ear.

Just as she felt her orgasm course through her, she felt Christian shoot his load inside her. They came together, with loud groans filling the room.

Anas body tried to collapse backwards but Christians hands held her up, not letting her fall back onto the table like she wanted. Well, what she _really_ wanted was to be lying in a bed now. She was so tired now.

Christian stood up and looked down at her, giving her a shy smile as he pulled himself out of her. Ana could barely keep her eyes opened to look back at him.

"Lets get you into a bath." He said as he pulled his pants back up and held his hand out to help her off the table. _What. A bath?_ That was the last thing Ana wanted to do right now.

All that she wanted to do was sleep. But she took his hand and let him pull her toward the stairs. She peeked over her shoulder at the mess they had left behind for Ms. Jones. Cringing as she saw the lopsided table runner, wine glasses spilled and food knocked over onto the table and other plates. Forcing herself not to overthink it she turned back around and continued forward.

When they got upstairs Christian walked her to his bedroom, and into the bathroom.

Leaning over the enormous two seater tub, Christian turned the knob on, allowing water to cascade down.

Ana leaned against the sink counter as she took her heals off.

Christian was still running his hand under the water, adjusting the temperature, to make it just right. When he turned around he raised a brow at her, "Want bubbles?"

Ana bit her bottom lip not to laugh. _Christian Grey had bubble bath?_ "Yes, please."

Christian nodded as he made his way to the cabinet under the sink, retrieving a bottle of bubble bath. As he poured it into the running water, the smell of lavender filled the room.

The tub was foaming quickly and it didn't take long for the huge tub to be filled with the hot water and suds.

"Come here." Christian commanded, as he stood in front of the tub. Ana padded over to him, folding her hands in front of herself, eyes casted downward. "Turn around."

She quickly turned, and when she did, she felt Christians hands reach for the zipper of her dress, running it down her back. He pushed the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground. Still with her back towards him, he unclasped her bra. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blades, then pulled the bra off her completely. Next, he sat on the edge of the tub, and slowly ran his hands up her legs. He kissed the top of her thighs, her panties still gone. She was completely naked for him.

"Turn around," he whispered.

Ana slowly turned, her head still bowed, but now, she was able to look right at him. Christians eyes were so intense.

"You are so beautiful Ana, do you know that?"

Ana blushed and smiled shyly.

Christian stood up, removing his clothes he then stepped into the tub. He sank down, then held his hand out to her. She took it and put a foot into the water. It was way hotter than she thought and she let out a surprised gasp and jumped.

Christian raised a brow, "Too hot for you?"

Shaking her head she quickly stepped back into the water. It burned for a few seconds and then fizzed away, leaving only a soothing feeling. When both feet were inside she turned around and slowly sat in front of Christian, her back to his chest. Trying not to concentrate on the fact that his erection was right up against her ass, she leaned her head back against his shoulder. The running water was off now and the room was so quiet. The only sound was the light sound of water when either of them would move a bit.

Ana was just enjoying it all. And as her head was lying against Christian, and her eyes shut, her decision was made.

"Christian?" Her voice seemed loud in the quiet room.

"Yes?" His voice sounded lazy, and she wondered if he had been about to drift off.

"I want to stay."

There was a pause, before she felt Christian sit up straight from behind her. She turned her head to be able to see him. He looked surprised. "Really?"

Grinning she nodded, just as he crashed his lips onto hers.


	16. Dirty Dreams

Ana was pulled out of sleep. She was lying on her stomach, sprawled out in Christian bed, wearing only an over sized T-shirt. Christian was loomed over her, kissing along her neck. The room was still dark so Ana figured it was either the middle of the night or very early morning.

"Mmm," she whined as he didn't leave her be. "I'm still tired." She moaned, sounding like a petulant child.

Christian didn't let up though, and she knew he wouldn't. "Are you saying you want me to stop?" His voice was very low and seductive. She simply nodded, knowing he was toying with her and enjoying it.

His fingers snaked around her moving her shirt up high enough to get to his goal. Once it was bunched above her waist he slid his fingers down to her clit and began slowly moving it in circles.

Ana let out another moan but for a different reason now. Her hips began to slowly rock against his hand.

"You still want me to stop?" He whispered into her ear, taking a break from kissing her neck.

Ana, being stubborn nodded once more.

His hand speed up a bit then slid down to her entrance, slowly he sank his finger inside her.

"Uh!" Anas hips moved faster against him and she felt him slide a second finger inside of her.

"You're so wet already." He murmured, not letting his pace slow.

She began bucking against him wildly and felt Christians free hand move underneath her shirt and up to her bare breast. He began squeezing them roughly, getting another moan out of her.

"Fuck, are you gonna cum before I even get a chance to get inside you?" He wondered aloud.

"Should I let you cum on my fingers, Baby?" Ana nodded as she continued to move against him. "You're so spoiled," He bit down on her shoulder, moving his fingers faster in her. "Yeah, ride my hand Baby." He crooned.

"Ug! Christian-" Ana could already feel herself getting ready to cum and quickly she was clenching his digits hard. Christian never let up, pumping in and out of her quickly. When she finally settled down, he pulled them out and flipped her over.

"My turn now." He said, with a devilish grin. Before she could respond, Christian spread her legs open and began sinking inside of her. She hadn't even noticed he was naked. He wasn't gentle at all, pumping her roughly and quick.

Her body felt extra sensitive and with every flex of his hips she sucked in a surprised breath. "This is what you get when you groan in your sleep and hump against me." He breathed into her ear.

 _What?!_ Ana had no idea what he was talking about and her eyes went wide with embarrassment. Had she been doing that in her sleep? She hoped not. Christian smirked at her, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head. "Fuck, you're so wet. You're dripping for me."

Ana could feel it too. He had turned her on so much that it was impossible not to be. She had felt horny pretty much constantly as of lately, whenever she was around him all she wanted to do was have sex. He had did this to her though. At least thats what she tried to tell herself. She wouldn't be this sex crazed all the time if he wasn't.

"Should I let you cum a second time?" His voice was rough and through clenched teeth and Ana knew he was trying to hold his own orgasm at bay. She nodded fiercely and was surprised he didn't yell at her for not using her words. "Then cum for me Baby, right now."

And his words had the power to be her undoing, as usual and she came on his command, him trailing behind her.

Once they were both finished, and laying beside each other trying to regain their breath, Ana looked over at the clock. It was 3:24 in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep?" She smirked at him.

"You kept moaning in your sleep and woke me up. Then you hooked your leg over me and started humping my side in your sleep. I decided to put a stop to that right away."

Ana quickly regretted saying anything and felt once again embarrassed. Put her hands over her face she felt herself turn red. "Oh god no!"

Christian laughed from beside her. He pushed her hands away, "Don't be embarrassed, it was hot."

Ana chanced a look over at him, "Really?" She asked, looking for any signs of him poking fun at her.

He nodded, "Couldn't you tell by the way I woke you up to fuck you?"

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose…"

He grabbed her, pulling her to him so that they were spooning. "Now go back to sleep and no more dirty dreams."

Ana smiled happily, then drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: A few things: First, sorry for such a short chapter.**

 **Second: Please enjoy their blissful state while you can, the next chapters things are going to get rough :/**

 **Third: Please go check out my new Christian and Ana story!**


	17. Allowance

"Anastasia." Christian didn't look up at her as he thumbed through a short stack of papers.

Ana was trying to get a read on his mood, but as he sat behind his desk in his office, he appeared to be a closed book. She was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

An hour ago Taylor had called her, saying she was to be dressed and ready as soon as she could, upon Mr. Greys request. She didn't know what this was all about and though she knew she was suppose to move quickly, she didn't know how she should dress. Finally deciding on a semi casual knee length fitted blue sundress, that highlighted her eyes all the more.

A hand on the small of her back from Christians secretary, scoot her gently forwarded and then the door shut behind her.

Finally Christian looked up at her. He was wearing a grey suit, white button down shirt and black silk tie.

Raising his eyebrows he said, "Are you going to take a seat or stand there all day?"

Ana quickly made her way to the chair opposite of his. This was the first time she had been in his office. Trying to be discreet she glanced around the room. Seattle buzzed behind him, through the floor to ceiling windows that took up an entire wall. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but imagine what being in this room during a sunset would look like.

Ana was just running her eyes over his collection of books in the right side of his office when he cleared his throat, brining her back to attention.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've had you come to my office today." He leaned back leisurely in his chair. "I'm sure you know baby now, subs normally receive an allowance."

 _Oh how well she knew indeed._

"Well I'm gonna put you on one. Heres you're checking card along with your new account information." He slid a manilla envelope across the table to her. "Five thousand dollars will be deposited into your account each month on the first. Of course I'll also cover other expenses you have apart from this. This is money for you to do whatever you want with. Spend it all before the end of the month and you have to come ask me for more. There will be punishments if you already spend it all before the new month, but that doesn't mean I won't give you more money. Do you understand?"

Ana nodded, her hands still sitting on top of the yellow envelope.

"You can save it, spend it on clothes, whatever the hell you want. If you'd like to set up a savings account you may, just make sure its the same bank. I can have my secretary set one up for you if you wish to do so."

He sat up, leaning forward his eyes intense, "Ana, you are _not_ allowed to get a job. Is that clear?"

Ana nodded again, like a young child, afraid to try to speak.

"If this amount is not enough, you may try to negotiate." Gesturing a hand toward her, to speak if she wished.

She pursed her lips. "I want ten." She had no clue where she got the sudden courage to request such an amount, and to bee honest, she was shocked.

Christian looked shocked as well. "Ten thousand? Why do you need so much?"

Ana tilted her head at him, "I have my reasons."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No."

"Anastasia, do I need to take you over my knee right here in my office?" His voice had an edge to it, but it was husky and she knew if she were to look, he'd have a hard on.

Ana was smart and called his bluff. She leaned forward, eyes half lidded at him, "I don't have to tell you anything. You said I could do whatever I'd like with it, and that it was up for negotiation."

Christian scoffed, then sat back in his chair again. He smirked as he rocked in his seat, watching her closely.

"I dont know what it is about you Anastasia, but you have me whipped. Very well, ten thousand a month."

Ana, smiled satisfied. "We have a deal Mr. Grey." She extended her hand to him with a coy smile. Christian tilted his head at her, not taking her hand. He swiveled his chair to the left and ordered her to come to him.

She went gladly and sure enough, he was rock hard.

"How are you going to thank me, Ms. Steele?"

She went down to her knees, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Looking up at him through her lashes she slowly began to unzip his pants. He sprung free and almost as soon as he was out she sucked his into her mouth.

"Jesus Ana," Christian groaned, his hand moving to the hair at the nape of her neck.

Her hand moved to the base of him, pumping him in rhythm of her mouth.

One of Christians hands moved to her breast and he gave it a squeeze causing her to groan. It sent delicious shivers up along his shaft. "Show me how grateful you are." He said in his slick husky voice.

Her tongue began to trace along the tip of his cock and she was surprised when he came suddenly.

"Fuck," he breathed.

Ana swallowed every last drop, proud of herself for making him come so quickly. She sat back on her heels, smiling up at him.

Christians eyes looked lazily at her and he mirrored her smile, "Maybe today will be a short day at work."

Giggling she jumped up into his lap and began peppering kisses along his neck.

"Okay, okay but I have a few things I have to finish up before I can go. Go sit on the couch and don't get up until I'm done." Ana looked over her shoulder at the black leather couch on the opposite side of the room. It was so far away from Christian. She pouted and looked back at him. He was re-zipping his trousers and gave her a look that told her not to disobey him. Standing she couldn't help but walk with a bit of an attitude and plop down on the couch a little more dramatically than she needed.

Christians stern look increased. "Ana, I will spank you if I have to, but that will only make us both have to stay later than either of us want to be."

She leaned her elbow against the armrest, ignoring him.

She was a bit afraid he'd go through with it but when she heard him typing away madly at his keyboard she knew she was in the clear.

A half hour later, her attitude only grew and she now sat crossed legged, glaring at him. Christian didn't seem to notice though and was busy working. Finally he swiveled away from his computer. "Come here." Was all he said to her. She snapped into action and hurried over.

As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down across his knee. Ana let out a surprised yelp.

He slapped her ass hard then his voice was low and threatening right in her ear. "Shh. Now, you didn't honestly think I'd let you sit over there for the past half hour with an attitude and not do something about it, did you?"

Ana was about to respond but he slapped her again, hard. Even through the thin material of her dress, the blows were brutal. She was just thinking how she was glad the dress was between each blow when he began hoisting her dress over her ass.

She squirmed, which only fueled him to spank her two more times.

"Christian pleas-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" His voice was still low and threatening at her ear. "Speak or try to move again and you'll only make this last longer."

Ana bit down on her bottom lip, and tried desperately to hold still. But every time his hand slapped against her now tender skin, her automatic reaction was to try to roll over. Christians right arm held her tightly right above her waist.

"Hmm, I suppose you want this to last even longer." Ana, was surprised by how even his voice was. It dripped seductively, like honey.

He was hitting the same spot every time. Making it burn hard. Finally, when Ana felt tears spill out, he stopped. Instead of standing her up, he let her go and she tumbled to the floor. She was shocked by how rash he was acting towards her. He leaned forward in his chair, titling her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Never forget who's in charge." He told her. Then he stood, unfazed by her tears. Running a hand down the length of his tie, he smoothed it out. "Come." He said, then headed out the door, not even looking back at her.

She was shocked. _How dare he behave so arrogantly!_ But she also was very turned on by his behavior, making her even more pissed at him. Wiping her stray tears, she stood. Fixing her dress, she followed him out, trying to look confident and unharmed.

His blonde secretary eyed her as she left, but she pretended that she didn't notice.

Christian was waiting in the elevator, holding the door for her. Once she was inside, he pressed the floor button and the doors shut. They were the only two in there but Christian pretended as if there were a room full of people. He didn't so much as look her way. Ana furrowed her brow. He must be pissed that she called his bluff earlier over the whole money thing. _The money thing._ The thought of the ten thousand dollars that would be placed in her account every month made her heart skip a beat. She had known from the start that she would get a monthly allowance. Her and Kate had talked about how all the Doms gave their Subs an allowance, to do as they pleased. The Doms didn't like their Subs to work, and always provided for them. It also was a bit of a payment, for allowing them to meet their needs monthly in whatever way they'd like. Ana had no clue she'd be lucky enough to get someone who'd pay her ten grand a month.

The elevator doors pining caused her to jump. They both moved through the lobby and out to the waiting car where Taylor stood holding the backseat door.

"Sir, Mam." He said as the two of them approached. Christian nodded at him a hello then ducked in. Ana stood there for a second debating following him or not. He honestly pissed her off. Bad. Taylor looked at her expectantly. Christian leaned in the doorway, "Get in the fucking car Anastasia."

Scoffing she turned on her heels, fist balled at her sides as she took long strides away from his vehicle. _What the fuck was she doing? She needed to stick to the plan! This wasn't the plan!_ But she couldn't help it. Christian was such a whirlwind emotionally. Hot and then cold.

"Ana!" She didn't turn but could hear his footsteps quickly gaining on her. His hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" When Ana looked up at him he was a mixture of angry and scared. When she didn't say anything he leaned closer and in a quiet voice so that no passerby's on the street could hear said, "We have a contract." Trying desperately not to damage anymore of her pride she huffed past him and walked back to the car, getting in. Not even a second later and Christian slid into the seat next to her, glaring. But Ana didn't care. She was pissed too. Crossing her arms she looked out the window, ignoring his brooding stares.

What seemed like hours later but were only minutes, they arrived home. Christian got out on his side and held his hand out to her to help her out. Ignoring him completely she existed out her side and hurried to the elevator. Not bothering to stop when Christian slammed his door shut and went after her. "Hey!" He called angrily. But she had made it to the elevator before him and had pressed the button. The doors shut just as he got to them and it was all she could do not to flip him off. Instead she gave him a snooty smirk and an eyebrow raise. The look on Christians face though, told her she was in big trouble. And it wasn't going to be a spanking this time. Something far worse was her punishment now.


End file.
